Sailor Moon Winterspecial
by MoonPie5997
Summary: Der Winter ist da! Der Schnee bedeckt die Straßen und die Festtage rücken immer näher. Haruka und Michiru bereiten sich auf das Ende dieses wundervollen Jahres vor und genießen die Zeit mit ihren neuen Freunden. Doch wer waren diese 3 mysteriösen jungen Männer? Man kannte sie nur unter dem Namen Three lights, doch sie scheinen etwas zu verbergen. Kann man ihnen wirklich vertrauen?
1. Chapter 1

**Winterspecial Haruka & Michiru**

Kapitel 1

„Hey Michiru, hast du meine Krawatte gesehen?" fragte Haruka während sie in ihrer Schublade wühlte. Sie suchte sie schon seit etwa 10 Minuten. Sie kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und überlegte. „Ich hatte sie doch gerade noch in der Hand..." sagte sie leise. Michiru strich sich ihr marineblaues Kleid zurecht und kicherte. „Sie liegt genau vor deinen Augen" Haruka schaute auf. Tatsächlich, sie lag auf der Kommode in der sie kramte, sie hatte wie verrückt in den Schubladen gesucht und übersehen, dass sie genau vor ihr lag. „Oh…" Haruka nahm sie in die Hand und band sie sich um. Sie war dunkelrot und dazu trug Haruka einen schwarzen Anzug. Sie wirkte etwas angespannt, dies erkannte Michiru sofort.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie darauf und umarmte Haruka von hinten und legte ihren Kopf auf ihren Rücken. „ja… ich bin nur etwas aufgeregt." Sie seufzte. „Haruka…" Michiru ließ sie los und stellte sich vor ihr, während sie ihre Hände an Haruka's Wange hielt und sie sanft streichelte. Diese lächelte daraufhin. Michiru's Hände waren so warm und zart. Darauf legte Haruka ihre Hand auf Michiru's und schaute ihr liebevoll in die Augen, diese lächelte. „Du hast schon so viele Konzerte gegeben, du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein." Doch Haruka seufzte erneut.

„Doch diesmal ist es anders... Wir haben immer zusammen gespielt… Ich habe Angst, ich werde nicht so gut sein wie mit dir. Wenn wir zusammen auf der Bühne standen, vergas ich die Leute um mich herum, es gab nur uns beide und unsere Musik. Ich fühlte mich jedes Mal, so wohl und wünschte mir, dass das Lied nie enden würde. Doch nun…spiele ich mit einer Band, die ich nicht einmal kenne. Es ist eine große Ehre, und ich kann nun nicht mehr absagen, doch es wird nicht so sein wie mit dir Michiru…" Haruka schaute traurig zu Boden und senkte den Kopf, doch Michiru hob sanft mit ihrer Hand ihr Kinn, damit sie ihr wieder in die Augen schauen konnte. Daraufhin küsste sie sie zärtlich und Haruka zog sie näher zu sich.

Als sie die Umarmung sanft lösten erwiderte Michiru: „Du bist so eine wundervolle Pianistin Haruka, du wirst auch ohne mich auf der Bühne so schön spielen, dass das Publikum dir zujubeln wird! Ich werde auch ganz vorne sitzen und du wirst mich klatschen hören, versprochen. Du wirst nicht allein sein, ich habe dir doch versprochen immer bei dir zu bleiben." Sie deutete auf ihre Hand, an der ein Ring angesteckt war. Haruka lächelte und schaute ebenfalls auf ihre Finger und bewunderte den silbernen Ring. Haruka küsste sie wieder, jedoch erschrak sie als ihr Blick auf den kleinen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch fiel. „Schon so spät! Wir müssen uns beeilen! Das Taxi wartet sicher schon" Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und sah wie der Fahrer auf sie wartete. Es lag viel Schnee auf der Straße, es war Mitte Dezember und das Jahr neigte sich dem Ende zu.

Es war ein wundervolles Jahr für Michiru und Haruka gewesen, es machte sie traurig, dass es schon fast zu Ende war. Haruka nahm ihre und Michiru's Jacke, warf sie sich über den Arm und zog nun Michiru hinter sich her, diese kicherte. Sie schloss die Tür ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, in der sie seit einigen Monaten lebten und rannten auf den Fahrer zu, der ihnen die Tür des Taxi aufhielt. Im Auto legte Haruka die Jacken vorsichtig auf ihren Schoß. Michiru richtete sich ihr Haar und sah wie Haruka nun nervös und hastig versuchte sich anzuschnallen. Darauf legte sie ihre Hand auf Haruka's und streichelte sie sanft. „Haruka, vertrau mir alles wird gut. Ich weiß dass du es schaffst." Diese lächelte sie liebevoll an. Sie fuhren eine Weile und Haruka atmete tief ein und aus, je näher sie der Konzerthalle kamen. Sie waren etwa eine Viertelstunde unterwegs, kamen dann auf den Parkplätzen der Konzerthalle an. Überall hangen Plakate der Band und viele junge Mädchen warteten auf den Einlass. „Ganz schön viele junge Mädchen für so ein Konzert, findest du nicht?" Michiru nickte darauf verwundert. „Stimmt, ich hatte mit anderem Publikum gerechnet. Diese Band scheint wohl bei den Jüngeren ziemlich beliebt zu sein."

Sie hielten an und stiegen aus. Haruka gab Michiru ihre Jacke und sie warfen sie sich über. Es war sehr kalt draußen. Sie mussten durch die Menge der schreienden Mädchen, bis sie endlich in der Nähe des Eingangs ankamen. Ein großer Mann ließ sie durch und zeigte ihnen den Weg zu der Garderobe, wo Haruka die Band treffen sollte. Michiru wurde jedoch kein Einlass gewährt. Haruka versuchte den Mann dennoch zu überreden, doch er ließ ihre Geliebte nicht rein. Enttäuscht wendete Haruka sich an sie. „Es tut mir Leid…" Doch diese lächelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Denk an meine Worte. Und viel Glück!" Sie drückte Haruka noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und begab sich darauf in den Saal, in dem schon laut getuschelt wurde.

„Ich wusste gar nicht dass diese Band so bekannt war." Dachte sich Michiru, während sie ihren Platz suchte. Als sie ihn fand, setzte sie sich und wartete. Sie saß sehr weit vorne und konnte es nicht erwarten bis es endlich anfing. Haruka wurde eines Tages von dieser Band angerufen, und diese baten sie mit ihr zu spielen, da sie ein großer Fan von ihr waren und sich ein bisschen mit ihr anfreunden wollten. Außerdem wollten sie neue Fans gewinnen und sich etwas bekannter machen. Michiru's Blick fiel nun auf ihr Armband. Sie hatte es einst von Haruka geschenkt bekommen, seitdem hatte sie es immer an. „Ich könnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ohne dieses Armband wäre, wenn ich ehrlich bin…Irgendetwas würde fehlen." Dachte sie sich dabei.

Währenddessen betrat Haruka nun die Garderobe, um die Band kennen zu lernen. Sie war verwundert als sie die Tür öffnete. In der Garderobe standen 3 junge Männer, etwa so alt wie sie, vielleicht etwas älter. Sie schauten sie verwundert an und Haruka stotterte: „Ha-Hallo. Ich-Ich hoffe ich b-bin hier richtig. Ich..." „Ah! Du musst wohl Haruka Tenno sein, hab ich recht?" fragte der größte von ihnen, er hatte braunes Haar und trug einen gelben Anzug. Haruka nickte. Sie war sonst sehr selbstbewusst, doch irgendetwas hemmte sie. Sie musste zugeben, dass diese 3 sie etwas sprachlos machten. „Freut mich dich kennenzulernen." erwiderte der andere, der kleiner war als der erste und einen roten Anzug trug und sich mit der Hand lässig durch seine schwarzen Haare fuhr. Der dritte und kleinste der drei trug einen hellblauen Anzug, schaute Haruka lange mit seinen großen grünen Augen an. Schließlich lächelte er und sagte. „Es ist uns eine Ehre mit dir spielen zu dürfen. Ich bin Yaten, der große ist Taiki und das ist Seiya." Er wies erst auf dem im gelben Anzug, dann auf dem im roten. „Und zusammen sind wir die _Three lights_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Winterspecial**

Kapitel 2

Das Konzert war zu Ende und das Publikum klatschte laut. Sie verlangten nach einer Zugabe und bekamen sie auch. Die Band, von Haruka begleitet, spielte ihr bekanntestes Lied und zum Schluss bedankten sie sich bei ihren Fans und verließen die Bühne. Langsam leerte sich nun der Saal, Michiru wartete noch etwas, bewunderte die Architektur des Saales und fragte sich wie es Haruka wohl gerade geht. Sie war noch in ihren Gedanken vertieft, erhob sich nun von ihrem Platz und wollte draußen auf sie warten. Doch etwas hielt sie auf.

„Warten Sie!" sie drehte sich verblüfft um und sah in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes der in der Band spielte und einen hellblauen Anzug trug. „Sie sind doch Michiru Kaio oder?" diese nickte und lächelte leicht. „Ich liebe ihre Musik! Ich hoffe wir können auch einmal mit Ihnen auf der Bühne stehen." Er schaute verlegen zur Seite. „Darüber würde ich mich ebenfalls freuen. Übrigens gefiel mir das Konzert heute sehr. Ich mag den Klang Ihrer Stimme." Der junge Mann wurde rot und lächelte. „Da-Danke. Mein Name ist Yaten. Wollen Sie nicht noch mit in die Garderobe kommen? Haruka wartet dort sicher auch schon auf Sie." Michiru nickte wieder und nahm die Einladung an. Sie folgte Yaten und als sie ankamen hielt er ihr höflich die Tür auf. In der Garderobe schauten sie zwei junge Männer verwundert an. Doch Haruka war nicht zu sehen. „Das ist Michiru Kaio. Michiru das sind Seiya," er zeigte auf den Mann im roten Anzug, dann auf dem in gelben. „und das ist Taiki." „Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Michiru. Wir sind alle große Fans ihrer Musik."

„Danke. Übrigens, es war ein sehr gelungenes Konzert heute. Plant ihr noch weitere?" Taiki nickte. „Wir wollen demnächst in-" doch er wurde unterbrochen, Haruka trat gerade in den Raum. Sie wurde vom Veranstalter aufgehalten, er wollte sie für den Auftritt loben. „Michiru?" Sie schien sehr überrascht sie hier zu treffen. „Was machst du denn hier?" Sie ging auf Haruka zu und umarmte sie. „Ich warte auf dich! Bist du bereit?" Haruka nickte und schaute kurz zu den drei Sängern rüber. „Ich hoffe wir bleiben im Kontakt. Falls ihr wieder jemanden braucht der euch begleitet, könnt ihr euch gerne bei mir melden." Sie verabschiedeten sich, Haruka und Michiru verließen die Konzerthalle und betraten die kalte Nacht. „Wo steht nur das Taxi?" fragte Haruka, eher sich selbst als Michiru. Diese schaute sie verwundert an.

„Haruka? Ist alles in Ordnung? Irgendwas ist komisch an dir." Diese schien sie gar nicht zu hören, sie war in ihren Gedanken vertieft. „Haruka, rede mit mir!" Diese erwachte plötzlich und schaute Michiru mit großen Augen an. „Wa-Was? Tut mir leid, ich habe kurz nachgedacht…Wo ist unser Fahrer? Ist er schon zurückgefahren? Das kann nicht sein. Er-" „Haruka, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, so weit ist der Weg nun auch wieder nicht, wir können auch nach Hause laufen und du erzählst mir dann was los ist." Haruka zögerte, seufzte und gab nach. „Nun gut…" Sie spazierten eine Weile, bis Haruka endlich anfing zu sagen was sie bedrückte. „Michiru…Ich glaube diese Three lights sind unsere nächsten Feinde."

Michiru war verwirrt. „Was? Wieso hast du ihnen dann vorgeschlagen sich bei dir zu melden, falls sie wieder eine Begleitung suchen würden?" „Nun, ich dachte mir ich sollte noch mehr Beweise sammeln, bevor ich mir wirklich sicher bin. Wenn ich mich mit ihnen anfreunde, könnte ich so versuchen mehr über sie zu erfahren, vielleicht herausfinden was sie planen. Verstehst du?" Michiru nickte. „Wie kamst du überhaupt darauf zu denken, dass sie unsere Feinde sind?" „Es klingt komisch, aber als wir auf der Bühne standen und anfingen zu spielen, fühlte ich so eine merkwürdige Energie. Ich spürte, dass sie nicht nur einfache Menschen waren. Sie verstecken irgendetwas, da bin ich mir sicher. Michiru, halte dich lieber von ihnen fern. Ich kümmere mich darum."

„Haruka, ich habe versprochen immer bei dir zu sein, dass heißt, wir stehen alles gemeinsam durch und wir werden uns gemeinsam darum kümmern. Wir sind beide Sailor Kriegerinnen und wir beide müssen diese Erde beschützen. Du brauchst keine Angst um mich haben. Ich kann dir helfen." Haruka seufzte. „Ich will nicht dass sie dir etwas antun." Michiru warf ihre Arme plötzlich um Haruka's Hals und drückte sie fest zu sich. „Ich danke dir, dass du dich so um mich kümmerst, aber bitte, lass mich dir helfen." Haruka schaute in Michiru's blau-grünen Augen und streichelte darauf ihre Wange. „Du bist der Sinn meines Lebens, ich würde mir nie verzeihen falls-" Michiru drückte nun ihre warmen Lippen an ihre und küsste sie liebevoll. Haruka fuhr ihr sanft mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Sie lösten den Kuss und Michiru legte ihren Kopf auf Haruka's Brust. „Mir geht es genauso Haruka, deswegen will ich dich nicht allein lassen. Zusammen schaffen wir das. Uns wird nichts passieren. Versprochen." Haruka schloss ihre Augen und drückte Michiru fest. Danach machten sie sich weiter auf den Weg nach Hause und hinterließen ihre Fußabdrücke auf den weißen Schnee der unter ihnen knirschte.

* * *

><p>In der Garderobe machten sich die <em>Three lights<em> bereit zum gehen. Sie prüften ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatten und verließen die große Halle. Draußen stiegen sie schnell in einen kleinen Bus, in dem sie wohnten, seit sie in Tokyo ankamen und setzten sich auf ihre Betten. „Das Konzert war ein großer Erfolg! Diese Haruka hat wirklich ein Talent. Es war eine gute Idee sie mit uns spielen zu lassen." Fing Taiki an. „Ja! Und ich hoffe Michiru wird uns auch einmal begleiten. Ich mag sie beide jetzt schon!" Antwortete Yaten. Seiya seufzte. „Was hast du?" fragte Taiki darauf besorgt. „Ich wünschte ich könnte genau so optimistisch sein wie ihr…" „Was ist? Magst du sie etwa nicht?" fragte Yaten verwundert, Seiya seufzte erneut und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Doch, ich mag sie und das ist das Problem. Denn ich vermute sie gehören zu denen die wir suchen… "

**Das war das 2. Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und Kapitel 3 ist schon in Arbeit! ^^**

**Ganz lieben Dank an Rose und Nebu86 für die Reviews zu meiner Fanfiction **_**Vom Schicksal verbunden**_** das hat mich wirklich motiviert weiter zu schreiben und ich habe mich sehr gefreut! :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Winterspecial**

Kapitel 3

Haruka schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. „Es ist immer wieder schön zu wissen, das ein gemütliches Bett auf einen wartet wenn man nach Hause kommt." Michiru kicherte und setzte sich neben sie auf die weiche Matratze. Sie kamen gerade von einer Kunstaustellung, die Michiru sich unbedingt anschauen wollte, da sie nur wenige Tage in der Stadt präsentiert wurde. Sie dachte daran zurück wie sie Haruka die Bedeutung der Kunstwerke erklärte und diese immer etwas verwirrt die Bilder anstarrte und versuchte, wenn es abstrakte waren, etwas zu erkennen. Doch plötzlich wurde ihr Blick ernst und ein leichter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken als ihr wieder etwas einfiel. „Haruka?" diese öffnete ihre Augen nun und schaute sie verwundert an.

„Was hast du Michiru? Du bist so blass." „Haben sich die Three lights schon bei dir gemeldet?" Haruka richtete sich nun auf. „Nein, noch nicht. Warum?" Michiru schwieg einen Moment. Haruka nahm ihre Hand, sie war eiskalt. „Michiru, du solltest dich hinlegen, du erkältest dich noch. Du bist schon so kalt." „Es…Es geht schon. Mir ist nur…nur wieder etwas eingefallen. Erinnerst du dich an diese abstrakte Figur einer Frau, die aus einzelnen Spiegelscherben bestand?" Haruka dachte nach und nickte schließlich. „Nun…Ich glaube ich habe sie in eine der Scherben gesehen, sie waren nicht weit von uns… Ich spürte wie sie uns anstarrten. Doch ich dachte das wäre nur Einbildung…Denn als ich mich umdrehte, waren sie weg." Haruka erschrak leicht. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag das Gefühl, verfolgt oder beobachtet zu werden, dachte jedoch es lege an den realistisch aussehenden Gemälden. Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken, es bereitete ihr schon genug Sorgen. „Vielleicht haben wir es uns wirklich nur eingebildet." Michiru seufzte. „Ich hoffe es..."

Sie legte sich nun neben Haruka und sie schauten einander liebevoll an. „Wir sollten erstmal nicht daran denken." Michiru nickte und schwieg eine Weile. „Ich freue mich schon bald wieder Bunny und die anderen zu sehen." Sie lächelten beide. „Und ich erst! Weißt du noch wie wir sie alle kennengelernt haben?" Bei der Erinnerung mussten sie lachen. „Ich hoffe du hast nicht vergessen ein Wichtelgeschenk zu kaufen, Haruka." „Natürlich ich möchte die Person doch nicht enttäuschen." „Und du willst mir immer noch nicht verraten wen du gezogen hast?" Haruka lächelte. „Es fällt mir schwer es für mich zu behalten, vor allem wenn du mich immer so anguckst." Michiru küsste sie. „Ich gucke doch immer so." „Und immer bist du so wunderschön." Michiru wurde rot, lächelte und schlug Haruka leicht auf den Arm. „Du Schmeichler!" Haruka drückte sie fest an sich und langsam schliefen sie ein.

* * *

><p>„Ich bin schon wieder zu spät!" Bunny kämmte sich gerade ihr blondes Haar zu zwei langen Zöpfen zusammen und rannte aus dem Haus. „Rei wird mich bestimmt wieder anmeckern!" Sie bog um eine Ecke ab, doch plötzlich kam ihr etwas entgegen. Sie fiel zu Boden und hielt sich eine Hand an ihrem Kopf. „Hey kannst du nicht aufpassen, das ist ja-" sie stoppte als sie eine ausgestreckte Hand vor sich sah und staunte. „Der sieht ja gut aus!" dachte sie sich.<p>

Es war ein junger Mann, mit blondem kurzen Haar und einem charmanten Lächeln. „Es tut mir Leid, komm ich helf dir hoch." Sie nahm seine Hand und konnte immer noch nicht sprechen. „Ich hoffe du bist nicht verletzt." Sie schüttelte verlegen den Kopf und wurde rot. „Nein, nein alles gut. Hehe." Doch ihr Gewissen sprach zu ihr: _Bunny, du hast doch schon Mamoru! „_Aber er sieht doch so nett aus! Und was Mamoru nicht weiß…" dachte sie sich, doch wurde unterbrochen. „Musst du irgendwo hin? Ich kann dich auf meinem Motorrad mitnehmen, als Wiedergutmachung." Er lächelte und Bunny schmolz dahin. „Gerne! Ich muss zum Hikawa-Tempel." Sie sprang auf sein rotes Motorrad, das nicht weit weg stand und sie fuhren los. „Ähm, eine Frage hätte ich da noch." Sagte Bunny die hinter ihm saß, er sah kurz zu ihr hin. „Klar frag ruhig." „Wie heißen Sie überhaupt?" Er lachte leicht. „Mein Name ist Haruka." „Ah, also ich bin Bunny Tsukino!" „Freut mich." Nach einigen Minuten die im Flug vergingen, waren sie da. Bunny sprang ab und verabschiedete sich von Haruka.

Doch bevor er weiterfahren konnte, wurde er schon von einem weiteren Mädchen aufgehalten. „Oh! Hallöchen, ich bin Minako Aino!" nun wendete sich an Bunny. „Du hast mir ja gar nicht erzählt, dass du so einen gutaussehenden Jungen kennst! Stell mir ihn doch vor!" „Also eigentlich-" versuchte Haruka zu sagen, aber die Mädchen diskutierten laut und sie hörten ihm nicht zu. „Hey ich habe ihn zuerst getroffen!" „Du hast doch schon Mamoru! Lass ihn für mich übrig." „Also Minako-" „Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber ich muss weiter. Man sieht sich!" Er fuhr los und die Mädchen schauten ihm enttäuscht nach. „Das ist deine Schuld Bunny! Du hast ihn vertrieben!" „Was? Meine?" „Hey hört auf und kommt endlich! Wir warten schon alle!" rief Rei die vor dem Tempel stand und sie böse ansah. Minako und Bunny rannten auf sie zu und gingen hinein.

Dort warteten schon alle. „Was war denn da gerade los?" fragte Makoto verwirrt und neugierig. „Ach nix, nur ein total gutaussehender Typ, den Bunny verscheucht hat." Antwortete Minako. „Fängst du wieder an Minako!" Rei schaute sie drohend an und diese wurde plötzlich ruhig. „Wie sah er aus?" fragte Makoto immer neugieriger. „Er hatte blonde Haare, die leicht zerzaust waren und-" „Er sieht dann ja genauso aus wie mein Ex-Freund!" Ami schaute von ihrem Buch auf und seufzte. „Wollten wir nicht lernen?" „Das können wir später machen! Erzähl mir mehr." „Makoto du auch?" Rei schüttelte den Kopf und Bunny erzählte weiter: „Er heißt Haruka. Und er leibt Rennsport." „Genau wie mein Ex!" „Reicht doch Makoto."

Den ganzen Tag verbrachten sie damit für Haruka zu schwärmen und wollten ihn unbedingt wieder sehen. Am Abend, als sie alle nach Hause gehen wollten, sahen sie plötzlich ein rotes Motorrad vor dem Tempel stehen. Minako durchsuchte das ganze Grundstück, konnte Haruka jedoch nicht finden. Sie sah nur zwei Frauen die etwas spazierten und den Tag genossen. „Das ist doch nicht fair! Wo ist nur Haruka!" Die zwei Frauen drehten sich nun um und Minako wurde rot als sie das Gesicht der einen Frau erkannte, die sie anlächelte. Die andern standen daneben und Rei schaute Minako mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

Die Frauen gingen nun auf sie zu. „Hallo Minako!" „Ha-Haruka?" Diese nickte. „Ich-ich dachte du wärst ein Junge." Haruka lachte. „Ich wollte es euch sagen, aber ihr habt mir keine Gelegenheit gegeben. Das ist Michiru. Sie wollte euch gerne kennenlernen." die junge Frau lächelte und die andern bewunderten ihre Eleganz. Sie stellten sich alle vor und redeten den ganzen Abend noch miteinander. Doch als es dunkel wurde, mussten sich ihre Wege trennen. „Es war wirklich schön euch kennengelernt zu haben." sagte Michiru. „Ich hoffe wir werden uns noch öfter sehen." Alle nickten und sie verabschiedeten sich. Minako und Makoto liefen in die gleiche Richtung und unterhielten sich noch miteinander. „Es ist zwar schade, dass Haruka doch kein Junge ist, aber dafür haben wir zwei neue Freundinnen gefunden!" fing Minako an. Makoto nickte. „Ich bin sicher wir werden alle gemeinsam noch viel erleben."

* * *

><p>„Habt ihr etwas neues herausgefunden?" fragte Galaxia in einem strengen Tonfall. Sie saß auf ihren hohen Thron und schaute verachtend auf die drei jungen Männer herab die sich vor ihr verneigten. „Ich vermute, wir haben weitere Sailor Kriegerinnen gefunden. Ich spüre diese Aura um sie." Sagte einer der Männer, er trug einen roten Anzug. „Seiya?" er schaute nun auf, die Angst war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.<p>

„Du weißt wie dringend ich diese Sternenkristalle haben will, oder?" er nickte leicht. „Dann weißt sicher auch noch was ich tun werde, wenn du mich enttäuschst?" Sie schnipste und es erschien ein großer klarer Kristall. Die drei erschraken bei dem Anblick. In dem Kristall war eine junge hübsche Frau gefangen. Sie hatte langes rotbraunes Haar und wirkte elegant und adelig, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr trauriger Blick spiegelte ihr Leid wieder. „Prinzessin!" rief Yaten plötzlich und erhob sich.

„Wie respektlos, auf die Knie mit dir!" brüllte Galaxia und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihm, plötzlich fiel er dumpf zu Boden. Durch seinem Körper liefen starke Stromschläge und er konnte sich für einen Moment nicht mehr bewegen. „Yaten!" Taiki sprang auf und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ist alles in Ord-" doch auch er wurde von schmerzhaften Schlägen getroffen und fiel regungslos auf dem Boden. Seiya rührte sich nicht. Er wollte ihnen helfen, doch er wusste Galaxia würde ihn bestrafen. „Glaubt mir, ich werde nicht zärtlicher mit eurer Prinzessin umgehen als mit euch, also geht und holt mir die restlichen Sternenkristalle! Und zwar schnell!" Seiya erhob sich nun vorsichtig und half seinen Freunden. Er erwartete ebenfalls eine Art von Schmerz, doch Galaxia rührte sich nicht.

Sie verschwanden nun aus dem Thronsaal und Galaxia schaute ihnen gehässig hinterher. Sie schnipste und der Kristall in dem die Frau gefangen war verschwand. „Mir fehlen nicht mehr viele, bald habe ich alle Sternenkristalle! Es wird keine Sailor Krieger mehr geben, nur mich! Ich werde die ganze Galaxie beherrschen! Ich ganz allein!" Ihr böses Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Seiya, Yaten und Taiki konnten es noch lange hören und bekamen Gänsehaut. Es fiel ihnen schwer, aber schließlich erreichten sie ihren Bus und Seiya half den anderen in ihr Bett.

„Geht es euch gut?" fragte er darauf besorgt. „Es-Es geht schon…" erwiderte Taiki. „Diese Hexe muss dafür bezahlen!" „Aber wie Seiya?" fragte Yaten, er schaute ihn verzweifelt an. „Sie wird die Prinzessin nur verschonen, wenn wir ihr alle Sternenkristalle bringen, aber was ist, wenn die Sailor Kriegerinnen uns helfen können?" „Wir dürfen das Leben unserer Prinzessin nicht riskieren Yaten! Wir müssen ihr diese Kristalle bringen. Koste es was es wolle." Seiya seufzte. „Ich fürchte wir haben keine andere Wahl..."

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ^^**

**Es kann ein bisschen dauern, bis ich wieder ein neues Kapitel hochlade, denn ich komm leider im Moment nicht wirklich zum schreiben, wegen den ganzen Klausuren :/**

** Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch mal bei meinen anderen Geschichten vorbeischaut! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Winterspecial

Kapitel 4

In den letzten Tagen fiel sehr viel Schnee darauf entschlossen sich Haruka und Michiru den Tag zu genießen und durch die vereisten Straßen der Stadt zu spazieren. Sie versteckten ihre Lippen vor der Kälte unter ihren dicken Wollschals und auf ihren Mützen lag strahlendweißer Schnee der gerade vom Himmel fiel. Sie liefen lange durch die Stadt, der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln, ihnen wurde kalt und sie beschlossen darauf, sich in ein Cafe zu setzten, um sich dort etwas aufzuwärmen.

Als sie wieder nach Hause kamen, schmissen sie ihre dicken Jacken aufs Bett und bevor sie auch nur etwas sagen konnten, klingelte plötzlich das Telefon. Es war eine laute, leicht schiefe Melodie, die beiden schauten sich an, bevor Michiru vorsichtig drauf losging und den Hörer abnahm. Haruka schaute ihr die ganze Zeit nach, ihre Augen groß. Sie wusste wer am anderen Ende war und hatte Angst vor diesem Augenblick. Sie wusste immer noch nicht was sie von diesen _Three lights_ halten sollte, wollte aber mehr über sie erfahren.

„Hallo? Michiru Kaio am Apparat." Ihre Stimme war zögerlich. „Hey Michiru!" es war Seiya's Stimme, die aus dem Hörer erklang. „Ist Haruka da?" Michiru schaute zu ihr rüber und diese nickte entschlossen. „Ja, einen kleinen Moment." Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Hörer, damit Seiya nicht mehr hören konnte was sie Haruka leise zuflüsterte: „Bist du dir sicher, das du..." doch Haruka lächelte und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Michiru gab ihr darauf den Hörer, sie wusste Haruka war sich sicher was sie tat. „Hallo?" „Hi, hier ist Seiya. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht spontan Zeit hättest für ein kleines Konzert auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt in der Stadt?" Haruka schaute zu Michiru rüber.

„Ähm…na klar. Hört sich gut an." „Gut, sei in einer Stunde auf dem großen Platz, neben dem Brunnen, dort bauen sie eine Bühne auf. Wir sehn' uns und danke dir!" Sie legte auf, Michiru kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Du musst das nicht tun." „Michiru, wir haben doch darüber geredet, mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir wird nichts passieren." Sie küsste sie auf die Wange und nahm ihre Jacke, die auf dem Bett lag. „Warte, ich will-" sie nieste plötzlich.

Erschrocken suchte sie schnell nach einen Taschentuch und putzte sich die Nase. „Michiru, leg dich lieber hin." Haruka fasste ihre Stirn. „Du bist schon ganz heiß, und deine Wangen sind rot, du hast sicher Fieber. Ich mache dir noch schnell einen Tee und du legst dich hin und schläfst erstmal." „Aber-" „Nichts aber." Haruka lächelte. „Du willst doch nicht Weihnachten krank sein oder?" Michiru seufzte. „Na schön. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass dir nichts passiert." Haruka nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft. „Ich verspreche es dir."

* * *

><p>Der Weihnachtsmarkt war voller gut gelaunter Menschen die gespannt zuhörten. Obwohl die Straßen von Schnee bedeckt waren, spürte Haruka eine angenehme Wärme um sie herum, anders als beim letzten Mal als sie mit den <em>Three lights<em> spielte. „Komisch…" dachte sie sich während sie auf dem elektronischen Piano spielte. „Sie sind anders als das letzte Mal. Viel offener und herzlicher. Sie haben mich so nett empfangen und mich noch einmal für das letzte Konzert gelobt. Und diese Wärme…Ich fühle mich so wohl, es ist mir so bekannt. Was ist es nur? Vielleicht...waren sie doch nicht unsere Feinde... Vielleicht habe ich zu früh über sie geurteilt."

Das Konzert war zu Ende und sie gingen von der Bühne zu ihren Fans. Diese stürzten sich nicht nur auf die _Three lights, _sondern auch auf Haruka, diese gab Autogramme posierte für Fotos und war überrascht über das Interesse an ihr. „Wenn Michiru das jetzt sehen würde" dachte sie sich mit einem Lächeln. Sie dachte an diese wie sie wohl jetzt im Bett lag und schlief. Haruka hoffte dass es ihr morgen schon besser geht. Sie schaute nun zu Seiya, Taiki und Yaten rüber die nicht weit von ihr standen und ebenfalls Autogramme verteilten und Fotos mit ihren Fans machten.

Sie nahmen Kinder in die Arme schenkten ihnen kleine Päckchen gefüllt mit Plätzchen die sie selbst gebacken hatten und Haruka spürte, dass sie es nicht für Werbezwecken taten, sondern vom Herzen aus. Haruka hatte erfahren, dass sie sich um kranke Kinder und Jugendliche kümmerten, die Weihnachten im Krankenhaus verbringen mussten und besuchten diese oft. Außerdem spendeten sie das Geld, was sie durch ihre Lieder verdienten für gute Zwecke. Konnten diese Menschen wirklich böse sein? Haruka dachte wieder eine Weile über sie nach und erinnerte sich an dieses angenehme Gefühl, das sie hatte als sie mit ihnen auf der Bühne stand. Sie war sich jedoch nun sicher, sie hatte sich geirrt. Sie brauchte nichts zu befürchten, sie waren sicher nicht ihre Feinde.

Die _Three lights_ und Haruka verließen zusammen den Markt und sie unterhielten sich auf den Weg miteinander. Dabei erfuhr Haruka etwas darüber, wie die_ Three lights_ sich gegründet hatten. Es war so, sie waren alle in einem Musikkurs und trafen sich nach der Schule um zusammen zu spielen und Lieder zu komponieren. Sie spielten eines ihrer Lieder einem Lehrer vor und dieser war sofort begeistert. Dann gaben sie kleine Schulkonzerte und nach und nach wurden sie immer bekannter, bis sie ein beliebter Radiosender einlud und sie dort interviewt wurden und eins ihrer Lieder abspielten. Nur paar Tage danach kannte ganz Tokyo die _Three_ _lights._ Haruka war etwas enttäuscht, dass sie es nicht so weit mit ihrer Musik gebracht hatte wie sie.

Doch Yaten erzählte ihr, dass sie kaum Zeit für sich hatten, sondern immer unterwegs waren, sofort dachte Haruka an Michiru und lächelte. Es war gut, sogar perfekt so wie es jetzt ist. Was hätte ihr der ganze Erfolg gebracht wenn sie keine Zeit mehr hätte Michiru zu sehen. Nun hatte sie etwas Mitleid mit den Drei, sie hatten gar keine Freunde und nur sich selbst. Sie werden Weihnachten sicher allein verbringen, doch Haruka war zu gutherzig um das zuzulassen. „Wollt ihr nicht Weihnachten mit mir und Michiru verbringen? Wir besuchen einige Freunde von uns und wollten vielleicht noch etwas Eislaufen." Seiya lächelte, seufzte jedoch gleich darauf. „Sehr gerne, doch leider sind wir da schon gebucht…"

* * *

><p>Es ist Weihnachten und Haruka und Michiru machten sich auf dem Weg zu Mamoru. Sie prüften ob sie auch alle Geschenke und ihre Schlittschuhe dabei hatten und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Sie hatten Bunny und die andern schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und wollten unbedingt Weihnachten mit ihnen feiern. Draußen schneite es gerade und die Straßen leuchteten schon, bevor die Sonne ganz untergegangen war. „Ich freue mich schon die andern zu sehen." sagte Haruka und schaute zu Michiru, diese nickte. Sie klopften an Mamoru's Tür und diese wurde von ihm geöffnet.<p>

„Hey, freut mich euch endlich wieder zu sehen-!" Plötzlich kamen Bunny, Rei, Ami, Makoto und Minako auf sie zugestürmt und schmissen sich auf die beiden, diese waren überwältigt und verloren fast ihr Gleichgewicht. Sie wurden darauf von ihnen reingezogen und auf das große Sofa gedrückt. Die andern setzten sich darauf neben sie oder auf die andern Sessel, Hocker und Sitzsäcke. Sie erzählten sich gegenseitig von den vielen Dingen, die ihnen passiert waren, lachten zusammen und tranken heißen Kakao.

„Ich würd sagen jetzt ist es Zeit für die Geschenke!" rief Bunny während sie aufsprang. Sie hatten sich entschlossen dieses Jahr zu Wichteln, da es sonst zu aufwendig wäre jedem einzelnen ein Geschenk zu holen. Sie rannte auf den Tisch, auf dem alle Geschenke lagen, zu und las die Namen auf den einzelnen verpackten Päckchen. Sie wollte sie gerade alle nehmen und sie unter den andern verteilen.

„Warte Bunny!" sagte Ami plötzlich und Bunny stoppte. „Soll nicht jeder sein Geschenk demjenigen geben den er gezogen hat?" Diese nickte. „Stimmt du hast recht, Ami. Ich will anfangen!" sie schnappte sich ein Päckchen und rannte auf Mamoru zu. „Ich hatte dieses Jahr Glück und habe meinen geliebten Mamoru gezogen-" „Von wegen Glück, sie hat sicher mit jemanden getauscht." murmelte Rei und Minako kicherte.

„Hey, das war jetzt echt fies von dir Rei! Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig auf unsere Liebe!" Rei rollte ihre Augen und Mamoru wurde rot. „Das er es mit so einer Heulsuse wie dir aushält..." „Wen nennst du hier Heulsuse?" rief Bunny und die andern versuchten sie zu beruhigen. „Kommt schon Leute!" mischte sich Makoto ein und nach einigen Minuten herrschte wieder eine idyllische Stimmung. Mamoru schaute sich sein Geschenk von allen Seiten an und fragte sich was es sein könnte. „Aber noch nicht aufmachen!" Bunny kicherte.

Nun standen alle nach und nach auf und überreichten ihr Geschenk der Person, die sie gezogen hatten. Zu erst öffnete Bunny ihr Geschenk. Das Päckchen war in rosa Farbendes Geschenkpapier verpackt. Sie packte es nun mit aller Vorsicht und Liebe aus. „Oh!" sie zog es heraus, es war ein Kuscheltier, ein relativ großes, weißes Häschen mit einer pinken Schleife an das eine Ohr gebunden. „Makoto der ist ja schön!" Makoto kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Es freut mich dass es dir gefällt, ich habe fast 3 Tage daran gesessen." Bunny schaute sie erstaunt an. „Du hast den selbst gemacht?" „Du bist ja ein richtiger Profi, Makoto." Sagte Haruka und lächelte, Makoto's Wangen wurde rot.

„Nun ist Bunny dran!" rief sie nun, um von ihrer Verlegenheit abzulenken und diese erhob sich. Bunny ließ sich dicht neben Mamoru auf das Sofa fallen und beobachtete ihn gespannt. „Ich möchte deine Reaktion sehen!" dieser lächelte und packte es mit Freude aus. Es war ein Fotoalbum. Auf einigen Seiten klebten sogar Briefe, die sie sich geschrieben haben und kleine getrocknete Blumen. Die letzte Seite war beschrieben, es war Bunny's Handschrift_:_

_Mein liebster Mamoru, ich hoffe dir gefällt dieses Album, das ich mit ganz viel Liebe für dich gemacht habe, es zeigt unsere schönsten, lustigsten und romantischsten Momente. Natürlich sind hier nicht nur Fotos! Ich habe einige Briefe, Notizen und kleine Überraschungen hineingesteckt. Ich hoffe du kannst dich noch an all die schöne Zeit erinnern und wir werden noch mehr solcher Alben besitzen. Ich liebe dich. Deine Bunny _

Alle schauten sich das Album nach und nach an und waren berührt und begeistert. „Bunny ich wusste gar nicht das du zu so etwas schönem fähig bist." „Rei!" rief Minako. „Mach den Moment nicht kaputt." Rei grinste breit. „Bunny weiß doch, dass das nur Spaß ist."

Mamoru schaute nun zu Ami und diese nickte, alle schauten gespannt auf ihr Päckchen, das ziemlich schwer war. Sie nahm mit strahlenden Augen, ein dickes Buch heraus. „Das ist das aktuellste Buch über die heutige Medizin! Das wollte ich mir schon seit Ewigkeiten kaufen. Es wurde von mehreren Wissenschaftlern verfasst und die Bilder hier drin sind so detailliert. Das wird mir sicher beim lernen helfen!" Ami strahlte. „Ich danke dir Mamoru ich bin so glücklich!" die andern lächelten während Ami darin blätterte.

„Nun ist Minako dran!" rief sie darauf und schloss das Buch. Diese öffnete ihr Geschenk nicht so liebevoll wie die anderen. Sie riss das Geschenkpapier gewaltsam auf und ihre Augen wurden groß und strahlten. „Das ist Seiya's Schal!"die andern schauten sie etwas verblüfft an. „Wie hast du-?" Ami kicherte. „Nun, ich habe da so meine Bekannte." Minako sprang auf und lief auf Ami zu. „Woher kennen deine Bekannte die _Three lights_? Können sie mir auch Karten besorgen? Und kann ich sie auch einmal treffen?!" „Ich habe schon einmal persönlich mit ihnen gespielt, vielleicht kann ich da was für dich tun." unterbrach Haruka sie lächelnd. Nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie. „Haruka! Wieso sagst du mir so etwas Wichtiges nicht? Wieso hast du sie nicht auch eingeladen?" fragte Minako darauf verblüfft.

„Nun, ich habe sie eingeladen. Aber sie mussten absagen, da sie noch ein wichtiges Konzert hatten." Minako schaute sie lange an, schließlich seufzte sie. „Das ist doch unfair! Aber! Wir können uns ja in das Konzert rein schleichen und-" „Minako!" riefen die andern gleichzeitig. Diese lies sich wieder auf ihren Platz fallen, lächelte und kuschelte mit ihren neuen Schal. „Dann nicht. Ihr seid ja solche Langweiler!"

Nun schaute sie zu Haruka und diese öffnete die süß verpackte Schachtel. Sie war relativ groß und Haruka konnte sich denken was dort drin war und sie hatte recht. Es waren Sportschuhe. Sie waren weiß, doch mit dunkelblauen und gelb-goldenen Akzenten besetzt. Es erinnerte sie an ihr Kleid, dass sie als Sailor Kriegerin trug. „Minako! Das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen." Diese grinste. „Oh doch! Ich habe lange gesucht und dann endlich die perfekten für dich gefunden! Es sollte auch deine Größe sein. Habe mal heimlich durch deinen Schuhschrank gestöbert. Michiru hat mich gelassen!" Haruka spürte wie ihr Gesicht warm wurde, schaute zu Michiru und diese kicherte.

„Rei...nun du." sagte Haruka darauf, diese schaute sie an, grinste und machte ihr Päckchen auf. Es war ein traditioneller Kimono aus roter Seide. Sie stand auf und legte sich ihn vor ihren Körper um zu prüfen, ob er von der Länge her passte. „Der passt sicher perfekt!" ließ sie Haruka wissen. „Als ich ihn sah, war es fast so als würde dein Name drauf stehen, die Farbe passt perfekt zu dir." gab diese zu, Rei schaute verlegen auf den Boden und dann zu Michiru.

Michiru faltete nun vorsichtig das Papier auf und zog nach und nach alles heraus. Es waren einzelne Kosmetikprodukte und ein kleiner Handspiegel. Sie legte alles vor sich, einen braunen, blauen und dunkelgrünen Lidschatten, 4 Labellos, einer roch nach Erdbeere, einer nach Vanille, der andere nach Rosen und der letzte nach Honig. Dazu noch 2 Lippenstifte, verschiedene Cremes und einen Eyeliner. „Ich wusste du sammelst gerne Kosmetik, also dachte ich mir du willst deine Sammlung sicher erweitern." Michiru lächelte. „Danke!" sie legte alles zur Seite. „Makoto, du bist nun dran."

Diese machte das Päckchen auf und lächelte. „Die ist ja schön!" sie faltete eine Schürze auf. Sie war mintgrün und auf ihr waren Rosen aufgemalt. Außerdem holte sie noch verschiedene Backutensilien aus dem Päckchen heraus, verschiedene Förmchen für kleine Kuchen, Muffins und Kekse, Zutaten, die sehr schwer zu kriegen waren und ein kleines Buch mit Rezepten. „Danke Michiru!" sagte sie, erhob sich, ging auf diese zu und umarmte sie. Michiru war erst etwas überrascht, doch umarmte sie ebenfalls. Sie bedankten sich alle und freuten sich noch lange über ihre Geschenke.

„Ich finde, jetzt ist es Zeit Eislaufen zu gehen!" rief Bunny, während sie auf die Uhr schaute. Die andern nickten, zogen ihre Jacken, Mützen und Handschuhe an, nahmen natürlich alle ihre Schlittschuhe mit und gingen aus dem Haus. Es war schon dunkel, aber noch nicht spät, so machten sie sich gut gelaunt auf den Weg zum See, ohne zu wissen, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ^^**

**Tut mir Leid das es so lange gedauert hat, ich versuche aber das nächste Kapitel so schnell wie möglich fertig zu schreiben! :****D**


	5. Chapter 5

Winterspecial

Kapitel 5

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum See, der tief eingefroren war und an dem Schnee und Eis im Licht der Straßenlaternen glänzten. Es waren keine Leute außer ihnen da, diese waren sicher alle zu Hause und feierten mit ihren Familien, von weitem hörte man Kirchenglocken erklingen. Sie stürmten auf die Eisfläche zu, stoppten kurz davor um ihre Schlittschuhe anzuziehen und bewegten sich dann auf dem dicken Eis weiter.

Am Anfang hatten sie Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Beinen zu halten, doch nach und nach fiel es ihnen leichter. „Komm schon Bunny!" rief Minako, diese schwankte und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Ich bin nicht so gut- ah!" sie rutschte aus, wurde jedoch von Mamoru aufgefangen. „Hach Mamoru!" sie umarmte ihn fest. „Ist das nicht romantisch!" Michiru und Haruka liefen Hand in Hand über das Eis und die andern bewunderten ihre Eleganz. „Ich wünsche mir auch so eine Beziehung wie die beiden. Wenn nur der Richtige jetzt käme!" schwärmte Makoto und Minako stimmte zu.

Rei forderte die andern zu einem Wettrennen heraus, sie zählten zusammen runter und liefen so schnell sie konnten über die glatte Fläche. Bunny verlor auf halber Strecke ihr Gleichgewicht und Mamoru, Michiru und Ami brachen das Rennen ab um ihr zu helfen. Die andern hatten es gar nicht bemerkt, es fehlte nicht mehr fiel und Haruka und Makoto lagen in Führung. Rei und Minako gaben noch einmal alles, doch sie konnten die beiden nicht mehr überholen. Am Ende gewann ganz knapp Haruka, die Makoto erschöpft die Hand gab. „Das war ein gutes Rennen, du bist wirklich schnell." Makoto wurde nach diesem Kompliment rot. Sie beschlossen zurück zu den andern zu gehen. „Ihr habt mich einfach in Stich gelassen!" „Ach Bunny stell dich nicht so an!" entgegnete Rei.

Plötzlich knackte das Eis unter ihnen und es brach zusammen. Schnell versuchten sie an das Ufer zu kommen, doch auf einmal schoss vor ihnen aus dem Nix ein merkwürdiges Schlangenmonster von unten empor und die Eisfläche auf der sie standen löste sich plötzlich und trieb vom Ufer weg. Um sie herum ging das Eis in kleine Teile unter. Das Ungetüm hatte den Körper einer riesigen Schlange, hatte Flügel wie ein Drache und einen Panzer der einen Teil seines Rückens schützte. Sein Maul war von scharfen Zähnen besetzt und sein Schweif verlief mit spitzen Stacheln zusammen.

„Was ist das?" rief Bunny verzweifelt. Das Monster schwebte erst einen kurzen Moment über ihnen bevor er sich auf sie stürzte. Schnell wichen sie aus und Minako verlor ihr Gleichgewicht, sie fiel in das eiskalte Wasser.

„Minako!" Michiru rannte zu ihr und reichte ihr ihre Hand. Doch das Monster schlug wieder mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf die Scholle und sie wäre ebenfalls fast ins Wasser gefallen, hatte jedoch Glück, dass Haruka sie auffing. Sie konnten sich glücklicherweise gut auf ihren Schlittschuhen halten, nun zogen sie gemeinsam Minako heraus und Haruka zog ihre Jacke aus. „Schnell Minako, zieh deine nasse Jacke aus und nimm meine! Du frierst dich sonst noch zu Tode."

„Aber Haruka-" „Mach schon Minako!" schnell tat sie was Haruka ihr befahl, ihr wurde wärmer, doch wieder mussten sie schnell ausweichen, diesmal spuckte dieses Monster eine komische Substanz aus, die das Eis schmelzen lies als diese es traf. „Verdammt! Wir müssen schnell sein!" rief Makoto laut. Das Monster schlug nun mit seinem Schweif auf sie ein und traf Mamoru, während er Bunny beschützen wollte.

„Michiru! Jetzt!" diese schaute Haruka an und nickte entschlossen. Sie nahmen ihre Stäbe, mit denen sie sich in Sailor Krieger verwandeln konnten in ihre Hand und wollten diese gerade hochhalten, als die andern ihnen zuvor kamen. Bunny fing an:

„Macht der Mondherzen!"

„Macht der Merkurnebel!"

„Macht der Marsnebel!"

„Macht der Jupiternebel!"

„Macht der Venusnebel!"

Nun hielten auch Haruka und Michiru ihre Stäbe nach oben.

„Macht der Uranusnebel!"

„Macht der Neptunnebel!"

Und zusammen riefen sie gleichzeitig: „Machet jetzt auf!"

Ein helles Licht erstrahlte und sie verwandelten sich zu Sailor Kriegerinnen, Mamoru wurde zu Tuxedo Mask. „Wir lassen nicht zu das du uns diesen Tag kaputt machst!" fing Bunny an und schaute das Monster ernst an, dieses bleib für einen Moment in der Luft schweben und beobachtete leicht verwirrt, die Situation. „Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe und du-" das Monster holte tief Luft und spuckte wieder diese merkwürdige Flüssigkeit aus, doch es traf sie nicht. „Hey! Ich war noch nicht fertig! Wir sind Sailor Krieger und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!"

Schnell machte sie sich zum Kampf bereit und Sailor Merkur fing an: „Seifenblasen...fliegt!" Ein dichter Nebel umgab sie und das Monster verlor die Orientierung. „Halbmondstrahl...flieg!" Venus' Attacke traf das Ungetüm in den ungeschützten Bauch und es fiel zurück in das kalte Wasser. „Haha! Meine Rache dafür das ich wegen dir in dieses eiskalte Wasser gefallen bin!" Doch nun tauchte es wieder auf, noch wütender als zuvor. „Donnerschlag..." Haruka und Rei halfen ihr „Uranus..." „Feuerringe..." „Fliegt!" riefen sie zusammen.

Sie trafen es und zum Abschluss griff Michiru es noch an: „Neptun...flieg!" „Jetzt du Sailor Moon!" rief Tuxedo Mask, diese nickte und erhob ihr Zepter. „Macht der Liebe...Flieg und sieg!" Das Monster zerfiel zu Staub und wurde vom Wind verweht. „Gute gemacht!" sagte Mamoru. Die Scholle bewegte sich nun langsam auf das Ufer zu und nach und nach sprangen sie auf das Festland.

„Glaubt nicht ihr hättet schon gesiegt!" sie schauten nach vorne, von wo die Stimme herkam. Vor ihnen standen 3 Frauen und versperrten ihnen den Weg, diese trugen schwarze Kleidung die ihrer ähnelte. „Wer...Wer seid ihr?" fragte Mamoru ernst und stellte sich vor sie Sailor Kriegerinnen um sie zu schützen. „Ihr werdet noch viel von uns hören!" lachte die Frau mit dem schwarzen Haar.

„Ich bin Sailor Star Fighter" „Ich bin Sailor Star Healer" sagte darauf die andere mit den strahlendgrünen Augen. „Und ich bin Sailor Star Maker!" antwortete die letzte, die größte von ihnen. „Und zusammen sind wir Sailor Starlight!" „Was? Sailor Krieger?" fragte sich Haruka laut. „Ihr habt etwas das wir haben wollen! Eure Sternenkristalle!" Aber-" fing Bunny an, doch die Drei liefen plötzlich auf sie zu, doch sie konnten ausweichen.

„Uranus..." setzte Haruka an. „Flieg!" ein riesiger Feuerball flog auf die drei Fremden zu, doch verfehlte sie. „Mist!" „Wartet lasst mich! Venus...Feuerherzen fliegt!" Sie traf Sailor Star Healer an der Schulter und diese fiel zu Boden. Ami analysierte sie schnell mit ihrer speziellen Brille. „Ich erkenne eine starke Energie, die aus den Armbändern an ihren Handgelenken kommt." Die andern richteten nun ihre Blicke auf den goldenen Armschmuck. Doch sofort wurden sie angegriffen. „Sailor Star...strafe sie!" Sailor Star Fighter hatte Michiru getroffen, die sofort zu Boden fiel. Haruka rannte auf sie zu, wurde jedoch von der Attacke von Sailor Star Maker getroffen und fiel neben Michiru auf den kalten, nassen Schlamm.

„Jetzt reicht's!" rief Mamoru und sprang auf die Drei Gegner zu. Er griff sie mit seinem Stab an, doch diese konterten jeden Schlag und am Ende stießen sie ihn zur Seite, er war zu schwach um wieder aufzustehen. „Denkt nicht wir lassen uns besiegen! Feuerringe...fliegt!" Sie traf die Größte der Drei und diese fiel auf die Knie. „Seifenblasen...fliegt!" Die Sicht war nun verschwommen und die Sailor Starlights konnten die andern nicht sehen.

„Feuerherzen!" „Donnerschlag!" „Fliegt!" Gemeinsam trafen Sailor Venus und Jupiter ihre Gegner und diese waren fast besiegt. „Uranus...Flieg!" mit letzter Kraft führte Haruka noch eine Attacke aus und Bunny würde nun alles beenden, sie hob ihr Zepter nach oben. „Macht der Liebe...flieg und sieg!" Doch mit großer Verwunderung, mussten sie feststellen dass die Sailor Starlights verschwunden waren, bevor Bunny sie mit ihrer Attacke traf. „Wo sind sie nur hin?" fragte Sailor Venus erstaunt. „Wer waren diese Drei überhaupt?" wunderte sich Bunny darauf. Haruka seufzte. „Ich vermute, das waren wohl unsere neuen Feinde..."

* * *

><p>Die Sailor Starlights konnten noch im letzten Moment fliehen. Es war nicht mehr weit zu ihrem Bus. „Beeilt euch!" Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten auf dem Bus zu, es war keiner da der sie sehen konnte und sie traten hinein und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Sailor Star Fighter war mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt und sank zu Boden. Sailor Star Healer schmiss sich auf eins der Betten und Sailor Star Maker saß sich auf einen der kleinen Sessel hin. Alle waren außer Atem.<p>

„Sie sind zu stark. Wir haben keine Chance." bemerkte Sailor Star Healer. „Wir schaffen es nicht. Wir kommen nicht an ihre Sternenkristalle!" klagte Sailor Star Maker darauf. Sailor Star Fighter schaute sich die goldenen Armbänder an ihren Handgelenken an, die sonst unter ihrem Anzug versteckt waren. „Wisst ihr was ich mich frage?" die andern beiden schauten verwundert zu ihr rüber. „Ich frage mich, ob wir unsere Sternenkristalle überhaupt noch haben...Ich meine, wir wachten irgendwann auf diesem Planeten auf, hatten unsere Prinzessin gerade verloren und diese merkwürdigen Dinger am Arm."

„Galaxia hatte uns doch gefunden und sie uns angelegt als Zeichen dass wir ihre Gefangenen sind." antwortete Sailor Star Healer. „Außerdem kontrolliert und bestraft sie uns mit ihnen, das weißt du doch." mischte sich Sailor Star Maker ein, doch Sailor Star Fighter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, es ist nicht nur das...Sie muss uns unsere Sternenkristalle genommen haben als wir bewusstlos waren. Diese Armbänder...halten uns im Moment am Leben, und das auch nur so lange bis wir ihr alle Sternenkristalle gebracht haben..."

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! **^^

**So das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit, ich weiß noch nicht wie lang es dauern wird, aber ich versuche dieses Jahr noch mit der Geschichte fertig zu werden :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Winterspecial

Kapitel 6

„Wie konnten wir nur so dumm sein!"

„Seiya beruhig dich, wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Oder wolltest du das Leben unserer Prinzessin opfern?" Taiki schaute ihn böse an. Es war einen Tag her, dass sie den anderen Sailor Kriegern begegnet sind und wieder sprachen sie dieses Thema an. Sie saßen in ihrem Bus, Yaten lag auf seinem Bett, Taiki setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch und Seiya ging wütend auf und ab. „Seiya, sieh es ein, Taiki hat recht. Doch wir müssen endlich etwas unternehmen, so kann es nicht weiter gehen, vielleicht sollten wir die Sailor-" „Yaten sei still! Halt einmal deine Klappe!" drohte Seiya und sein böser Blick bohrte sich in den armen Yaten hinein.

„Aber wir schaffen es nicht allein! Wir brauchen sie!" Seiya schaute ihn weiter grimmig an, wollte ihn wieder anschreien, doch Taiki, der gerade aufgestanden war, legte seine Hand auf Seiya's Schulter und seufzte. „Vielleicht wäre es so besser." „Du auch? Seid ihr verrückt? Was, wenn es Galaxia erfährt?" Yaten sprang plötzlich vom Bett auf. „Ich habe eine Idee!" Die andern beiden schauten ihn überrascht an.

„Was ist, wenn wir uns als die Three lights nach und nach mit den Sailor Kriegern anfreunden, also mit ihrer normalen Form mein ich, wir wissen ja seit gestern wer sie sind. Jedoch weiß es Galaxia nicht! Als die Sailor Starlights werden wir die Sailor Kriegerinnen von Zeit zu Zeit mal angreifen, aber es natürlich nur vortäuschen! Galaxia, falls sie uns je beobachten wird, wird denken wir versuchen immer noch die Sternenkristalle zu bekommen, versteht ihr? Sie wird es nie merken! Außerdem werden die anderen Sailor Krieger auch nicht drauf kommen das wir, die Three lights, die Sailor Starlights sind! Wir müssen ihnen indirekt von Galaxia erzählen, vielleicht sogar als die Sailor Starlights. Sie werden sich entschließen gegen sie zu kämpfen und wenn es so weit ist, erzählen wir ihnen alles und zeigen unsere wahre Identität."

Es herrschte eine Weile Stille. Sie schauten einander lange an und plötzlich sprang Seiya Yaten um den Hals und umarmte ihn fest. „Das ist die beste Idee die ich bis jetzt je gehört habe!" Taiki nickte und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte. „Ich muss Seiya Recht geben. Gut gemacht Yaten." Dieser kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Es freut mich dass euch die Idee gefällt, ich hatte schon Angst ihr würdet mich wieder anschreien..." Seiya schaute ihm ernst ins Gesicht, sein Ausdruck war voller Mitgefühl und Reue. Dann schaute er zu Boden. „Es tut mir so Leid Yaten...Ich verspreche, es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Wir werden dich nie wieder anschreien. Ich wüsste gar nicht, was wir ohne dich machen würden..."

* * *

><p>„Sternenkristalle? Was meinten sie damit und warum sind sie gegen uns? Sie sind doch Sailor Krieger wie wir! Ich verstehe das nicht..." seufzte Bunny und lehnte sich an Mamoru. Sie saßen alle bei Michiru und Haruka, auf der Couch und besprachen die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht. „Sie haben uns die schönen Feiertage kaputt gemacht, dass ist so unfair. Es war so schön und dann kamen sie." fuhr sie fort. „Bunny, meckern bringt uns auch nicht weiter." sagte Rei während sie aus einer großen Tasse warmen Tee schlürfte. Diese seufzte.<p>

„So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!" rief Ami, die vor ihrem Laptop saß, den sie sich mitgenommen hatte und recherchierte ihre Ergebnisse von gestern. Die andern schauten zu ihr rüber. „Was meinst du Ami?" fragte Makoto und rückte zu ihr. „Seht ihr das? Das Material aus welches diese Armbänder besteht, stammt nicht von der Erde. Es ist ein mir unbekanntes Element und es strömt eine gewaltige Energie aus ihnen!" sie zeigte mehrere Male auf ihren Bildschirm während die sprach. „Vielleicht sind sie aus diesen Sternenkristallen gemacht?" vermutete Makoto. „Aber warum sie uns deswegen angreifen...Komisch."

Michiru war in ihren Gedanken versunken und bekam den Rest des Gespräches nicht mehr mit. Sie dachte wieder an die Three lights und dass Haruka meinte, sie wäre nicht ihre Feinde und sie haben nichts zu befürchten. Sie konnten es nicht sein, sie waren Männer und die Sailor Starlights eindeutig Frauen. Doch sie dachte an Haruka's Worte:_ Ob Mann oder Frau, ist das wirklich so wichtig?_

Haruka weckte sie aus ihrem Tagtraum. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" sie nahm besorgt ihre Hand. „Ich...Ich habe nur etwas vor mich hin geträumt, nichts wichtiges." „Bist du sicher Mi-"

Plötzlich erklang das Telefon und alle waren so konzentriert, dass sie erschraken als die Melodie ertönte. Haruka schaute zu Michiru, diese lächelte. „Geh schon, deine Fans warten auf dich." neckte sie sie und schaute ihr nach, als sie auf das Telefon zulief, um Entschuldigung bei den anderen bat und den Hörer abnahm, sie verschwand in ihrem kleinen Schlafzimmer und begann ein Gespräch.

Die andern spekulierten hastig, mit wem sie wohl gerade redete. Nach wenigen Minuten kam sie wieder, den Hörer in der Hand und ihre Wangen leicht gerötet.

„Die Three lights haben mich gerade angerufen, sie wollen dass wir zusammen etwas unternehmen, vielleicht auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt gehen oder in den Park. Sie meinten ihr könnt mit." Minako sprang auf und schrie laut los. „Yay! Ich treffe die Three lights! Endlich!" sie tanzte eine Art Freundenstanz und hüpfte auf und ab. „Und natürlich werde ich meinen neuen Schal anziehen! Seiya wird begeistert sein!"

* * *

><p>Sie trafen die Three lights in dem kleinen Park in der Stadt, Seiya hatte nochmal angerufen und ausgemacht lieber nicht auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen, da sie dort zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden und wollten heute einen Tag Pause von ihrem Starleben haben.<p>

Die Band war schon dort und warteten. Sie trugen nicht ihre bekannten Anzüge, sondern dicke Winterjacken und Mützen, man hätte sie von weitem nicht erkannt. Die andern liefen gut gelaunt auf sie zu, nur Mamoru war nicht bei ihnen, er musste in seiner Uni aushelfen.

„Da sind sie! Da sind die Three lights!" rief Minako und rannte auf die drei zu. „Minako warte!" Makoto wollte sie aufhalten, konnte es jedoch nicht mehr. Minako rannte so schnell sie konnte, aber nicht in die Richtung, in der die Three lights standen, sie rannte einige Meter an ihnen vorbei und fiel einem fremden Mann in die Arme. Rei legte ihre Hand auf ihr Gesicht und schämte sich für ihre Freundin. „Minako...das sind die falschen!" murmelte sie. Diese schaute nun auf und sah einem ihr unbekannten Mann der sie sehr verwundert anschaute. Er war schon weit über 40 und die beiden Männer neben ihn, die etwa so alt waren wie er, schmunzelten. Minako wurde rot und entschuldigte sich schnell, rannte zu Bunny und den anderen und zog sich aus Scham ihre Mütze über ihr Gesicht.

Die anderen lachten laut und selbst die Three lights, die alles mitbekommen hatten konnten sich nicht mehr einkriegen. Nach einer Weile Gelächter beruhigten sich alle und vergnügt liefen sie auf einen kleinen Hügel zu, der von Schnee bedeckt war. „Na, habt ihr Lust den Berg runterzufahren?" fragte Seiya und lächelte. „Aber womit?" fragte Makoto darauf. Yaten entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihnen und war eine Zeit lang nicht zu sehen. Kurz darauf kam er mit drei Schlitten wieder, die er hinter sich her zog. Bunny strahlte als sie diese sah und Yaten drückte ihr ein Seil in die Hand welches an den Schlitten befestigt war.

Sie setzte sich drauf und wollte gerade runter, als sie spürte, dass sich jemand hinter ihr setzte und dieser seine Hände um ihre Taille legte. Sie drehte sich um, sah in die Augen von Seiya und wurde sofort rot. „Was hast du?" fragte er verwundert. Bunny, welche immer noch rot war antwortete: „Äh...nix! Alles gut..." „Dann geht's jetzt los!" Er brachte den Schlitten mit seinen Beinen in Bewegung und sie fuhren den Berg runter. Bunny hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als Seiya ihr, unten angekommen, noch die Hand gab um ihr hoch zu helfen.

Die anderen setzten sich ebenfalls auf die Schlitten und fuhren runter. Rei, Ami und Makoto teilten sich einen, Michiru und Haruka fuhren ein Paar mal zusammen runter und einmal quetschte sich Minako zwischen Yaten und Taiki. „Sie kann es einfach nicht lassen." lachte Haruka und half Michiru hoch, diese kicherte.

Nach einer Stunde setzten sie sich in den Schnee, sie waren erschöpft und brauchten eine Pause. Makoto ließ sich fallen und fing darauf an, Schneeengel zu machen und Taiki, der neben ihr im Schnee saß, machte es ihr nach. Er stand auf betrachtete und verglich die beiden Schneeengel. „Also meiner ist nicht mal halb so schön geworden wie deiner, Makoto!" diese wurde rot, vor allem als er ihren Namen sagte, „ _er sprach ihn so schön aus_..." dachte sie sich.

„Hey Minako," diese schaute Seiya mit großen Augen an. „Dieser Schal...Er kommt mir so bekannt vor." Minako grinste breit. „Es ist auch deiner! Ich habe ihn als Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen!" Seiya lächelte. „freut mich dass er dir gefällt, er wurde mir letztens während eines unserer Konzerte geklaut." Minako schaute ihn mit offenen Mund an und sah dann zu Ami rüber.

„Ami!" diese grinste verlegen. „Ich hätte wissen müssen dass meine Tante mich angelogen hatte als sie meinte Seiya hätte ihr den geschenkt." „Das ist jetzt so peinlich!" Minako ließ den Kopf hängen, doch Seiya der neben ihr saß, legte seine Hand sanft auf Minako's Kinn und hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf, damit sie ihn in die Augen sehen konnte. „Mach dir nichts draus. Ich schenke ihn dir gerne Minako." Diese spürte wie sich ihr Gesicht erwärmte als Seiya sie zärtlich berührte.

Doch plötzlich wurden sie von einem lauten Aufschrei unterbrochen. „Was war das?" schrie Bunny ängstlich auf. Auf einmal sprang ein Monster auf sie zu, es hatte rote leuchtende Augen, sein Körper hatte keine richtige Form sondern bestand aus einer komische Konsistenz. Nur zwei große Hände waren zu erkennen an denen scharfe Klauen hingen.

Es schrie wieder auf. Der Schrei war so schrill, dass sie sich alle die Ohren zuhalten mussten. Es schaute sich alle an, als würde es sich entscheiden wen es angreifen wollte.

Und plötzlich lief es auf Michiru los.

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ^^<strong>

**Die anderen Kapitel sind in Arbeit, ich beeil mich auch extra für euch :***

**Ihr könnt mir auch gerne schreiben, wenn ich was bestimmtes in diese Geschichte einbauen oder verbessern soll. Ich bin da sehr offen und freu mich immer auf reviews! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Winterspecial

Kapitel 7

„Michiru! Pass auf!" rief Yaten, während er gerade auf sie zu lief und sich auf sie schmiss um sie von der Attacke zu beschützen. Sie fielen in den unberührten Schnee und konnten so dem Monster ausweichen. „Danke Yaten." Dieser gab ihr die Hand und half ihr schnell auf. Haruka sah sie an und darauf lief Michiru schnell auf die andern zu und Yaten ging zu Seiya und Taiki, die etwas weiter hinter ihnen standen und flüsterte seinen Freunden etwas zu.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Bunny und schaute sich um. Haruka schaute zu ihr rüber und dann zu den Three lights. „_Wir können uns nicht vor ihnen verwandeln..."_ dachte sie sich.

Plötzlich holte dieses Ding aus und schlug nach ihnen, doch die Three lights stellten sich schnell vor sie und wurden stattdessen von der Attacke getroffen und in ein großes Gebüsch weiter weg geschleudert. „Die Three lights!" „Wir müssen ihnen helfen!" rief Minako und wollte zu ihnen, doch das Monster versperrte ihr den Weg und drängte sie vom Gebüsch weg. Es schlug nach den anderen und es schien unmöglich zu den Three lights zu gelangen.

„Los! Wir müssen uns verwandeln! Anders haben wir keine Chance gegen dieses Monster und nur so können wir den Three lights helfen, sie werden uns so oder so nicht sehen können!" rief Makoto und die andern stimmten ihr zu und verwandelten sich.

Auf einmal hörten sie eine ihnen bekannte Stimme. „Na wen haben wir denn da?" sie drehten sich um und sahen die Sailor Starlights. Es war die größte von ihnen die sprach. Nun schnipste sie mit den Fingern und das Monster zerfiel zu Staub. „Es sollte euch sowieso nur anlocken." Die anderen bereiteten sich auf einen Kampf vor. „Müssen wir denn immer kämpfen?" fing Sailor Star Fighter an. „Ihr gebt uns einfach eure echten Sternenkristalle und alles ist gut. Verstanden?" „Niemals!" rief Sailor Jupiter und machte sich bereit. „Donnerschlag...flieg!" Sie verfehlte sie nur knapp.

„Leider knapp vorbei." sagte Sailor Star Fighter und grinste. „Ich versteh das nicht, wir sind doch alle Sailor Krieger, wieso seid ihr unsere Feinde?" fragte Sailor Moon. „Nun, wir brauchen nun mal eure Sternenkristalle, nur dann kann die große Galaxia das Universum beherrschen!" erklärte Sailor Star Healer. „Galaxia? Wer ist das?" fragte Sailor Venus laut. „Ihr kennt sie nicht? Sie ist die größte Sailor Kriegerin des Universums. Mit Hilfe der Sternenkristalle wird sie endlich darüber reagieren können!"

„Was zum Teufel sind diese Sternenkristalle?" rief Sailor Uranus wütend. Plötzlich ließ Sailor Star Fighter einen funkelnden Kristall in ihrer Hand erscheinen. „Das hier, wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt." Die anderen Sailor Krieger waren überrascht, dass sie ihnen diesen Kristall zeigte. So schnell sie konnte zog Ami ihre Brille auf und analysierte den Kristall und die Armbänder der Sailor Starlights noch einmal. „Schön nicht?" fing Sailor Star Healer an. „Also, seid so brav und gibt auf. Ihr habt keine Chance gegen uns."

„Na wartet! Feuerringe...fliegt!" doch die Sailor Starlight waren plötzlich weg. „Was für Feiglinge! Sie wissen sie haben keine Chance gegen uns, und immer fordern sie uns heraus." „Rei hat Recht. Da stimmt etwas nicht." sagte Michiru nachdenklich. „Wir sollten uns erst zurück verwandeln und nach den Three lights sehen. Ich hoffe ihnen ist nichts passiert." erwiderte Bunny. Die anderen nickten und als sie sich zurück verwandelt hatten gingen sie auf das Gebüsch zu, in das Seiya, Yaten und Taiki hineingeworfen wurden. Sie fanden sie dort halb bewusstlos vor.

„Geht es euch gut?" schrie Minako auf und half ihnen raus, die anderen taten es ihr gleich. „Es geht schon. Danke." „Was war das für ein Ding?" Taiki schaute sich ängstlich um. „Keine Sorge, es ist weg." beruhigte ihn Ami. „Wir sollten euch in ein Krankenhaus bringen!" riet Rei ihnen. „Ach nein, nicht nötig, alles gut." sagte Seiya und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Die andern schauten ihn verwundert an. „Aber was ist wenn ihr eine Gehirnerschütterung habt? Oder was gebrochen?"

erwiderte Minako voller Sorge. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, vielleicht ein paar blaue Flecken. Deswegen müssen wir nicht ins Krankenhaus. Außerdem geben wir morgen wieder ein Konzert und wir wollen das unseren Fans nicht antun. Nichts ist schlimmeres als einen Fan zu enttäuschen." sagte Yaten. „Schafft ihr es überhaupt nach Hause zu gehen?" fragte sie Bunny. „Das geht schon. Das Ding hat uns nicht so hart erwischt. Ich frage mich dennoch immer noch was das war..."

* * *

><p>„Unser Plan hat funktioniert. Gut gemacht." sagte Seiya glücklich nachdem sie sich von den anderen verabschiedet hatten und sich nun auf dem Weg zurück zu ihren Bus machten. „Das war eine gute Idee von dir Yaten, jetzt können die Sailor Krieger gar nicht drauf kommen, dass wir die Sailor Starlights sind. Sie dachten wir lägen ohnmächtig in diesem Gebüsch und hätten gar nichts mitbekommen." „Alles läuft wie nach Plan!" freute sich Yaten. „Ich hoffe doch..." Taiki seufzte. die andern schauten zu ihm rüber.<p>

„Was hast du?" fragte Seiya besorgt. „Nun ja...Wenn Galaxia etwas herausfindet, wird sie unserer Prinzessin sicher etwas antun und es wird unsere Schuld sein... Ich könnte mit diesem Wissen einfach nicht leben." „Mach dir keine Sorgen Taiki." munterte Yaten ihn auf. „Glaub mir. Die Sailor Krieger werden uns helfen und unsere Prinzessin retten. Nicht mehr lange und wir können endlich zurückkehren. Da bin ich mir sicher!" „Yaten hat Recht. Ich war zwar am Anfang skeptisch, doch nun bin ich mir sicher, dass es klappen wir. Uns bleibt auch keine andere Wahl."

Taiki lächelte leicht. „Danke. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euch machen würde..."

* * *

><p>„Und Ami, was gefunden?" fragte Makoto als sie alle am nächsten Tag bei Mamoru waren und versuchten mehr über diese Sternenkristalle herauszufinden. Sie hatten ihm alles erzählt und waren sich einig endlich etwas darüber herauszufinden. „Ich glaube jetzt...Ja! Da siehst du? Er konnte endlich die Analyse abschließen. Hier steht..." sie zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf ihren Laptop.<p>

„Jedes Lebewesen in der Galaxie trägt einen in sich, dabei gibt es zwei Arten von Sternenkristallen. Zum einen die normalen, auch unechte genannt und die echten, sie werden auch Sailor-Kristalle genannt. Jede Sailor Kriegerin trägt einen in sich und in ihnen ist die gesamte Lebensenergie gespeichert, wird er entnommen, ist die Person nicht mehr lebensfähig-" sie stoppte und die anderen schauten sich gegenseitig erschrocken an es herrschte eine Weile Stille. „Das klingt schrecklich!" sagte Minako und Rei stimmte ihr zu. „Wie können die Sailor Starlights nur so etwas tun?"

„Es ist unsere Pflicht sie aufzuhalten!" „Du hast Recht Haruka, wir können nicht zulassen, dass sie unsere Sternenkristalle bekommen. Vor allem müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass wir diese Galaxia irgendwie besiegen. Es darf nicht dazu kommen, dass sie gewinnt!" sagte Makoto entschlossen. „Wir müssen mehr über Galaxia erfahren. Aber wie?" fragte Bunny. Die anderen grübelten lange und Ami las sich still den Eintrag in ihrem Laptop durch.

„Ich fürchte," fing Mamoru an, „wir müssen uns auf ein erneutes Treffen mit den Sailor Starlights vorbereiten..."


	8. Chapter 8

Winterspecial

Kapitel 8

„Haruka?" diese schaute zu Michiru die neben ihr stand. Sie waren in ihrer Wohnung und sahen aus dem Fenster, auf die schneebedeckte Stadt herab. „Ich habe das Gefühl, wir waren uns schon sehr lange nicht mehr wirklich nah..." Haruka drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr leicht verwundert in die Augen. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Michiru legte behutsam ihre Hand an Haruka's Wange und streichelte sie liebevoll. „Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es Jahre her, dass du mich das letzte Mal geküsst hast." sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und Michiru lächelte kokett.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht vernachlässigen. Diese ganze Sache...sie geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Schon so viele Nächte konnte ich nicht wirklich ruhig schlafen, ohne davon zu träumen. Überall sehe ich diese Sternenkristalle und frage mich hinter welchem Gesicht, das ich sehe, sich Galaxia verbirgt." Sie seufzte und Michiru spielte sanft mit ihren blonden Haar. „Ich verstehe deine Sorgen, Haruka. Mir geht es genau so...Du musst versuchen dich abzulenken und ich möchte dir dabei helfen."

Sie trat einen kleinen Schritt vor und küsste Haruka zärtlich. Diese war überrascht, freute sich jedoch, nahm Michiru in ihre Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich. Diese legte ihren Kopf an ihre Brust, als sie den Kuss lösten und spürte Haruka's Herz vor Freude rasen. „Danke, das hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen." Haruka lächelte und Michiru schaute nun zu ihr auf. „Hättest du nicht Lust heute Abend-"

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Telefon. Sie schauten beide verwundert in die Richtung, aus der die Melodie erklang. „Es klingelt immer im falschen Moment..." seufzte Haruka und ging drauf zu. „Hallo? Haruka Tenno am Apparat." „Hey Haruka, hier ist Yaten. Unser Pianist für heute hat kurzfristig abgesagt, hättest du vielleicht Zeit?" Haruka schaute zu Michiru, diese hatte mitbekommen, worum es ging, da sie direkt daneben stand.

„Wir verschieben das Haruka. Hilf ihnen, sie sind unsere Freunde und wenn du willst, kannst du sie danach zum Essen zu uns einladen." Haruka lächelte und erzählte alles Yaten. „Das hört sich toll an. Wir kommen gerne. Wir sehen uns dann später in der Stadthalle, Haruka." sie legten auf.

* * *

><p>Das Konzert verlief wie die letzten sehr gut und erschöpft begaben sie sich in ihre Garderoben. Seiya wischte sich mit einem Handtuch das Gesicht ab. „Danke, dass du kommen konntest Haruka, ohne dich wären wir am Ende." Haruka kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ach was, ihr seid die Stars." Die andern wurden rot.<p>

„Wir sollten uns lieber auf dem Weg machen." sagte Haruka während sie auf ihre Armbanduhr sah. „Michiru wartet sicher schon auf uns." „Danke nochmal, dass wir kommen dürfen." bedankte sich Yaten. „Ich hoffe wir machen euch keine Umstände." „Wir freuen uns immer über Besuch und ihr seid unsere Freunde, ihr seid immer willkommen." sagte Haruka lächelnd. Die andern bedankten sich noch einmal und unterhielten sich. Seiya hielt sich jedoch etwas zurück, er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in sich, es wollte einfach nicht verschwinden und er hatte keine Ahnung woher es kommen konnte.

Sie verließen nun die Stadthalle, stiegen in das Taxi und machten sich auf dem Weg.

* * *

><p>Michiru hatte den Tisch schon gedeckt. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hang. „<em>Sie sollten gleich da sein..."<em> dachte sie sich. Sie ging kurz in das Schlafzimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett, auf der Seite, auf der Haruka immer lag. Sie strich mit der Hand über die Decke und seufzte. „_Ich wünschte, diese ganze Sache wäre endlich vorbei...Ich vermisse es Zeit nur mit Haruka zu verbringen..." _Sie schaute sich im Zimmer um. Ihre Violine lag auf ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch, auf dem noch einige Bilder von ihr lagen, die sie noch nicht fertiggemalt hatte. Sie hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr dafür, sie wünschte sich es wäre wieder wie früher.

Sie dachte nun an die Three lights. _„Ich bin froh, dass sie nun unsere Freunde sind. Ich weiß noch, wie Haruka befürchtet hatte sie wären unsere Feinde. Nein, sie sind gute Menschen, sie haben sich sogar für uns geopfert, als uns letztens dieses Monster angegriffen hat. Wir brauchen keine Angst zu haben, da bin ich mir sicher."_

Plötzlich wurden ihre Gedanken von einem Klingeln unterbrochen. Sie rannte auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Haruka und die Three lights betraten gutgelaunt die Wohnung während sie Michiru erzählten, wie das Konzert verlief. Diese ging noch schnell in die Küche, machte die Suppe warm, die sie heute gekocht hatte und die anderen setzten sich an den Tisch. Michiru lächelte als sie schließlich das Zimmer wieder betrat, während sie einen großen Topf in ihren Händen hielt.

„Danke Michiru. Es riecht köstlich." lobte Taiki, während sie ihm etwas von ihrer Suppe auf seinem Teller einschüttete. „Vielen Dank. Ich hoffe es schmeckt euch." sagte sie und gab den anderen auch etwas Suppe. Danach wünschten sie sich alle einen guten Appetit und fingen an zu essen. Seiya hatte jedoch immer noch dieses mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch und aß nur sehr langsam. „Was hast du Seiya? Schmeckt es dir nicht?" fragte Michiru mit besorgtem Blick.

Dieser schaute erschrocken auf. „Nein, nein! Die Suppe ist köstlich! Ich glaube nur, ich werde krank, eine Erkältung oder so. Und ich bin wohl etwas müde." „Ich kann dir auch einen Tee machen, vielleicht geht's dir danach besser." Das komische Gefühl in Seiya verstärkte sich nun. Er wusste nicht was er dagegen tun sollte, war sich jedoch nun sicher was es war.

Er hatte Schuldgefühle. Haruka und Michiru haben sich immer so gut um sie gekümmert, sie nannten sie sogar ihre Freunde. Seiya hasste es zu wissen, dass sie sie nur ausnutzten. Am Anfang war es ihm egal, er wollte nur seine Prinzessin beschützen, aber er fing an sie wirklich zu mögen. Das gleiche galt auch für Bunny, Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako. Sie waren wirklich ihre Freunde. Sie sorgten sich um sie, wollen ihnen helfen und würden sich selbst dafür in Gefahr bringen. Seiya konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, er fühlte nun einen starken, stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er wollte eigentlich genau nach ihrem Plan handeln, doch er konnte es nicht mehr. Es war ihm zu viel.

„Ist schon ok, Michiru. Danke..." Er seufzte. „Haruka? Michiru? Wir drei haben euch etwas zu beichten..." Yaten und Taiki schauten ihn mit großen Augen an, als würden sie wissen was er gleich sagen würde, Haruka und Michiru tauschten untereinander verwunderte Blicke aus. „W-Was meinst du?" fragte Haruka unsicher. Seiya seufzte erneut, vermied jede Art von Blickkontakt.

„Es ist so-" „Seiya! Hör auf!" unterbrach ihn Taiki, doch er ignorierte seinen Freund und fuhr fort. „Yaten, Taiki und ich sind...Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker und Sailor Star Fighter. Zusammen sind wir auch..." nun sah er zu Haruka und Michiru und blickte ihnen tief in die Augen. „die Sailor Starlights..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ^^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Winterspecial

Kapitel 9

„Wir sind die Sailor Starlights..." es herrschte eine unbehagliche Stille über sie. Alle Augen waren auf Seiya gerichtet, dieser vermied es, sie anzusehen. Die Uhr an der Wand tickte laut und immer noch bewegte sich keiner. Schließlich seufzte Seiya. „Es tut uns so Leid. Wir-" doch Haruka unterbrach ihn. „Was?!" sie sprang auf und schaute Seiya wütend an, Michiru hatte sie noch nie so erlebt.

„Denkt ihr das macht alles wieder gut? Ein einfaches 'Es tut uns Leid?' Ihr habt uns belogen! Ihr habt uns etwas vorgemacht, wir dachten ihr seid unsere Freunde! Wir haben immer versucht euch so gut wie möglich zu helfen und das ist der Dank dafür? Ihr habt uns angegriffen, wolltet diese verdammten Sternenkristalle und es hätte euch nicht gekümmert was danach mit uns wäre!"

„Haruka! Du musst uns zuhören, wir hatten keine andere Wahl!" sagte Taiki und schaute zu Michiru, diese sah traurig auf ihren Teller und wendete sich so von dem Geschehen ab. „Keine andere Wahl?!" brüllte Haruka. „Bitte du musst uns verstehen! Wir kommen von einem anderen Planeten, dieser wurde von Galaxia angegriffen und wir mussten mit unserer geliebten Prinzessin fliehen. Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg. Wir dachten wir würden so Galaxia entkommen, doch als wir auf der Erde aufwachten, war unsere Prinzessin unter ihrer Gewalt und wir waren gezwungen ihr Sternenkristalle zu bringen, damit sie ihr nichts antut. Sie nahm uns unsere Sternenkristalle und legte uns diese Armbänder an. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl." erklärte Yaten und zeigte den goldenen Armschmuck. „Wenn wir sie verlieren, sterben wir..."

Doch Haruka wollte nichts mehr wissen. „Ihr solltet gehen." „Aber Haruka!" Seiya versuchte ihr nochmal alles zu erklären, doch diese hatte genug. „Geht einfach!" Die Three lights begaben sich zur Tür. „Ich wünschte es hätte nicht so enden müssen" sagte Haruka und hielt ihnen die Tür auf. „Wir bedanken uns dennoch für das Essen und für eure Gastfreundlichkeit..." Sie verließen die Wohnung und Haruka schlug laut die Tür hinter ihnen zu, danach sah sie zu Michiru, diese saß still da und hatte die ganze Zeit nicht von ihrem Teller hochgeguckt. Schließlich seufzte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Haruka ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

* * *

><p>„Ihr seid unfähig!" schrie Galaxia. Die Sailor Starlights erschraken bei ihrem Ton. „Bitte vergibt uns. Diese Sailor Krieger sind zu stark, wir haben schon alles versucht. Wir-" „Sei still!" Sailor Star Healer zuckte zusammen. Sie waren in Galaxia's Thronsaal, knieten vor ihr und baten sie um Vergebung.<p>

„Ich habe jemanden mit einem goldenen Sternenkristall gefunden, und ich gebe euch eine letzte Chance, doch Sailor Iron Mouse wird euch begleiten. Sie sollte fähig genug sein. Beschafft mir diesen Kristall! Wenn ihr mich dieses Mal enttäuscht...ihr wollt gar nicht wissen was ich dann mit euch tue!" Die Drei nickten traurig und erhoben sich. Sailor Iron Mouse erschien, ein kleines Mädchen mit weißem Haar und einem fiesen Grinsen. „Ich habe meinen Namen gehört, eure Exzellenz. Habt ihr nach mir gerufen?" „Ja, begleite diese Drei nutzlosen Sailor Krieger und suche nach dem goldenen Kristall, der sich bei Mamoru Chiba befindet."

Die Sailor Starlights hielten den Atem an. Mamoru trug einen goldenen Sternenkristall in sich? Das hätten sie früher herausfinden können. Galaxia gab ihnen ein Foto von Mamoru. „Enttäuscht mich diesmal nicht."

* * *

><p>„Was!?"schrie Minako auf, nachdem Michiru ihnen alles erzählt hatte. „Das darf nicht wahr sein!" „Wir hätten es auch nie für möglich gehalten..." seufzte Haruka. Sie saßen vor dem Hikawa Tempel und warteten auf Bunny. „Wir sollten ihnen helfen..." sagte Mamoru.<p>

„Was meinst du?" fragte Haruka ernst. „Nun, sie sagten doch sie wollten nur ihre Prinzessin beschützen. Sie taten das alles damit sie in Sicherheit ist und Galaxia ihr nichts antut. Würden wir das nicht auch für unsere Prinzessin tun?" Haruka senkte ihren Blick. Er hatte Recht, sie taten das alles um die Person zu schützen die sie liebten. Sie sah nun zu Michiru und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Dennoch, kann ich ihnen nicht verzeihen, dass sie uns betrogen haben." „Haruka hat Recht." mischte sich Rei ein. „Ich dachte sie wären unsere Freunde. Sie hätten es uns einfach sagen können, anstatt unser Leben in Gefahr zu bringen. Wir waren ihnen sicher egal..." „Rei!" „Makoto, du siehst es doch bestimmt auch so." „Sie wollten uns bestimmt nichts antun."

„Sie hätten uns doch fast umgebracht mit ihren Monstern und Attacken..." seufzte Minako, die traurig auf den schneebedeckten Boden sah. Sie war erschüttert und wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Die Three lights waren ihre Idole und nun zu wissen, dass sie nur ihre Sternenkristalle wollten versetzte sie in tiefe Traurigkeit. „Vielleicht sollte es nur so aussehen als ob-" Mamoru stoppte, als er Bunny auf sich zu rennen sah. „Seht, da kommt Bunny, sie wird wissen was zu tun ist." sagte Ami.

Doch bevor sie bei ihnen ankam, ertönte ein lauter Knall und Bunny fiel zu Boden. Schnell rannten die anderen zu ihr, doch als sie sie erreichten, standen die Sailor Starlights vor ihnen, begleitet von einem kleinen Mädchen mit weißem Haar, welches ebenfalls diese goldenen Armbänder trug. „Ihr schon wieder?" rief Haruka und schaute die Sailor Starlights böse an. Diese antworteten nicht sondern fingen sofort an sie anzugreifen. Die anderen konnten rechtzeitig ausweichen und Michiru rief ihnen zu: „Wir sollten uns verwandeln! Schnell!" Die andern nickten darauf und fingen an sich in Sailor Krieger zu verwandeln.

„Mamoru du musst zu Bunny!" rief Sailor Mars und bereitete ihre Attacke vor. „Feuerringe...fliegt!" sie traf Sailor Star Maker und diese fiel zu Boden. „Kümmert euch nicht um mich!" rief diese den anderen zu, als sie zu ihr wollten um ihr zu helfen. Währenddessen hatte Mamoru Bunny in seine Arme genommen und sie sanft auf die Bank vor dem Tempel gelegt. „Ma-Mamoru? Was...ist hier los?" fragte sie verwundert, sie war zum Glück nicht schwer verletzt. Mamoru erklärte ihr alles. Diese richtete sich nun auf und schaute zu den anderen. „Wir müssen ihnen helfen!" schnell rannten sie zu ihnen. Das weißhaarige Mädchen strahlte, als sie nun Mamoru sah. „Da hat sich also der goldene Sternenkristall versteckt! Dich krieg ich und die anderen schnapp ich mir gleich mit! Galaxia wird stolz auf mich sein." sie lachte laut.

„Galaktischer Wirbel!" rief sie darauf und traf die Sailor Krieger mit ihrer Attacke. Sie fielen zu Boden uns Sailor Star Healer lähmte sie. „Haha!" das kleine Mädchen lachte laut. „Ihr entkommt mir nicht! Ich bin Sailor Iron Mouse, ich werde Galaxia eure Sternenkristalle bringen! Los Sailor Star Fighter, gib ihnen den Rest und ich nehme ihnen ihre Sternenkristalle. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum ihr es nicht schon früher geschafft habt. Es war so einfach!"

„Sailor Star..." fing Sailor Star Fighter an und schaute den Sailor Kriegern ernst in die Augen, doch nun wendete sie sich an Sailor Iron Mouse und Sailor Star Maker und Sailor Star Healer begannen ebenfalls mit ihrer Attacke. „strafe sie!" „Sailor Star halt sie auf!" „Sailor Star lähme sie!" Ihre Attacken richteten sich alle an Sailor Iron Mouse. „Was macht ihr da?! Ihr sollt doch die Sailor Krieger angreifen nicht mich! Ihr Verräter!" rief diese bevor sie von den drei Angriffen getroffen wurde und verschwand. Nur ihre Armbänder fielen zu Boden.

Die anderen sahen nun erschrocken und überrascht zu den Sailor Starlights auf. Diese lächelten und halfen ihnen hoch. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, erstrahlte ein heller Blitz der Mamoru traf und er wurde bewusstlos. Bunny schrie auf, kniete sich zu ihm und hielt ihn fest.

„Alles muss man selber machen!" die andern drehten sich um und hinter ihnen stand eine Frau in goldener, glänzender Rüstung. „Galaxia!" rief Sailor Star Fighter. Galaxia schnipste und die andern konnten sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen. „Verdammt! Sie ist zu stark!" rief Makoto. Ihr fiel plötzlich auf, dass diese dieselben goldenen Armbänder trug wie Sailor Iron Mouse und die Sailor Starlights.

„Ich wusste, ihr würdet die anderen Sailor Krieger beschützen. Sailor Iron Mouse diente nur dazu, meine Annahme zu bestätigen. Sonst war sie nutzlos, diese Närrin dachte tatsächlich mir läge etwas an ihr. Haha! Ich habe sie nur benutzt, genau wie ich euch benutzte!" Sie ging nun zu Mamoru und riss ihn Bunny aus ihren Armen. Diese schrie auf vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung, da sie ihn nicht mehr retten konnte.

„Ich brauche euch jedoch nicht mehr..." Sie wendete sich am die Sailor Starlights. „Ihr werdet nun für euren Verrat bezahlen." Galaxia schnipste und plötzlich verschwanden die Armbänder an den Handgelenken der Drei. „Nein!" schrie Sailor Star Healer auf. Galaxia lachte laut. „Ich habe grade etwas wichtigeres zu tun, als mich um euch andere zu kümmern. Aber ihr werdet meine Macht noch zu spüren bekommen, wenn ihr euch traut mich aufzusuchen!" sie lachte böse und verschwand.

Die andern konnten sich wieder bewegen und die Sailor Starlights fielen dumpf in den kalten Schnee. „Seiya! Taiki! Yaten!" rief Minako und kniete sich zu ihnen. Die andern taten es ihr gleich.

„Es...es tut uns Leid, dass wir euch da mit reingezogen haben..." begann Sailor Star Fighter. „Wir hatten gehofft...unsere Prinzessin retten zu können...und diesen Planeten so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Wir haben nur...an uns gedacht. Wir waren so selbstsüchtig. Bitte, vergebt uns..." fuhr Sailor Star Healer fort. „Ich hätte euch nicht rausschmeißen dürfen...Hätte ich euch doch nur zugehört..." Haruka rollte eine Träne über ihre Wange.

„Ich muss euch um Vergebung bitten...Wir hätten es gemeinsam geschafft, doch ich war zu stur." Sailor Star Fighter nahm sanft ihre Hand. „Wir haben alle einen Fehler gemacht...und ich bin froh, dass wir nicht im Streit miteinander sterben müssen..." sie lächelte. Die anderen konnten ihre Tränen ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ihr müsst euch beeilen..." fing Sailor Star Maker an. „Noch lebt Mamoru..." „Woher weißt du das?" fragte Bunny verwundert.

„Galaxia hätte sich einfach den goldenen Sternenkristall von Mamoru nehmen können, doch sie will...dass ihr zu ihr kommt...solange er noch lebt, hofft sie euch so anlocken zu können...sie will eure Sternenkristalle...Ihr müsst sie aufhalten, bevor es zu spät ist..." „Aber wo finden wir sie?" fragte Ami während sie sich ihre letzten Tränen wegwischte.

Sailor Star Fighter nahm Ami's Hand diese erschrak. „Haltet euch alle an den Händen...Wir bringen euch zu ihr. Schließt einfach eure Augen..." Sie nahmen sich alle bei der Hand und schlossen die Augen. „Wir werden euch jedoch nicht mehr folgen können." begann Sailor Star Healer. „Unser Leben weicht immer mehr aus unseren Körpern...Wir zweifeln jedoch keine Sekunde an euch." fuhr Sailor Star Maker fort und zu Letzt flüsterte Sailor Star Fighter: „Bitte, rettet das Universum..."

Langsam öffneten die Sailor Krieger die Augen und standen plötzlich in einer Halle, vor einer riesigen Tür. Doch die Sailor Starlights waren nicht mehr bei ihnen...

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ^^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Winterspecial

Kapitel 10

„Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Wir müssen Galaxia besiegen und das Universum vor ihr beschützen..." sagte Haruka. „Seid ihr bereit?" fragte Rei und die anderen nickten. Entschlossen gingen sie einige Schritte auf die große Tür zu, diese öffnete sich von selbst und sie traten in den großen Thronsaal ein.

„Ihr wagt es also wirklich." sie sahen auf und erblickten Galaxia, wie sie auf ihren Thron saß und auf sie herabblickte. Mamoru, der immer noch bewusstlos war, war in einem riesigen Kristall gefangen, der neben dem Thron stand. „Mamoru!" rief Sailor Moon und wollte zu ihm, doch Sailor Mars hielt sie auf. „Pass auf Bunny, es könnte eine Falle sein."

Galaxia lachte und wies auf Mamoru hin. „Ich wusste, ihr würdet kommen um ihn zu retten, deswegen habe ich ihm seinen Sternenkristall noch nicht genommen." sie erhob sich nun. „Ich wollte mit euren anfangen und nun seid ihr hier...Ihr denkt wirklich ihr könntet mich bekämpfen? Mich? Ich werde bald das ganze Universum beherrschen und ihr werdet mich nicht aufhalten!" Nun ging sie langsam auf die Sailor Krieger zu.

„Wir werden das nicht zulassen! Blitz und Donnerschlag...fliegt!" Doch Galaxia währte die Attacke ab. „Ihr macht es mir auch zu einfach." „Na warte! Feuerherzen...fliegt!" Galaxia schnipste und die Attacke schlug fehl. „Seifenblasen...fliegt!" Ein dichter Nebel zog plötzlich auf und nun machten sich Sailor Mars und Sailor Uranus bereit.

„Feuerball..."„Uranus..." „fliegt und siegt!" Diesmal trafen sie Galaxia und diese fiel zu Boden. „Verdammt! Ihr kleinen Gören! Doch nicht mit mir!" Sie hob ihre Arme, so dass sich ihre Armbänder nun auf die Sailor Krieger richteten. Plötzlich schossen aus ihnen zwei kleine Lichtkugeln, genau auf sie zu. Im letzten Moment konnten sie jedoch ausweichen.

„Was war das?" fragte Rei laut. „Gefallen euch meine Armbänder?" fragte Galaxia und lachte. „Ihr könnt sie auch haben, mit ihnen könnt ihr ewig leben. Ihr braucht eure Sternenkristalle dann nicht mehr, gibt sie mir..." sie versuchte sie zu hypnotisieren, während sie sprach leuchteten ihre Armbänder auf. „Sie werden euch das Leben erleichtern, seht sie euch doch genauer an." „Hört ihr nicht zu! Sie versucht uns zu manipulieren!" rief Ami den anderen zu. „Kommt schon, wollt ihr nicht auch ewig leben? Ihr bräuchtet euch auch keine Sorgen mehr um eure Sternenkristalle zu machen, ich werde auf sie aufpassen" fuhr Galaxia weiter fort und lachte wieder böse. „Wenn ihr mir dient, kann ich euch jeden Wunsch erfüllen, nichts wäre mehr unmöglich. Alles war ihr begehrt, werdet ihr bekommen. Ich werde euch ein schönes Leben bescheren und ihr wärt für immer glücklich..." plötzlich gingen Makoto, Minako und Haruka einige Schritte auf sie zu. Ihr Blick war starr und sie waren nicht mehr sie selbst.

„Haruka!" rief Michiru und packte diese am Arm. Bunny, Ami und Rei versuchten währenddessen, Minako und Makoto wieder zurückzuziehen. Sie reagierten kaum. „Was ist mit ihnen los?" fragte Bunny verzweifelt. „Ich befürchte, Galaxia hat es geschafft sie zu hypnotisieren!" rief Ami erschrocken. „Haruka, komm wieder zu dir!" „Kommt zu mir und gebt mir eure Sternenkristalle..." Galaxia gab nicht auf, sie war sich nun sicher, die Sailor Krieger unter ihrer Kontrolle zu haben, doch noch hatte sie es nicht ganz geschafft.

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus und Sailor Uranus drückten ihre Freunde zur Seite und gingen weiter auf Galaxia zu. „So ist es gut." „Haruka! Wieso tust du das? Komm zurück!" rief Michiru und stellte sich vor sie. „Lass mich durch, Michiru." sagte Sailor Uranus, ihre Stimme war monoton und nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. „Nein! Gib ihr nicht deinen Sternenkristall! Hör nicht auf sie!"

„Aber wenn sie mir jeden Wunsch erfüllen kann, kann ich dich glücklich machen." „Haruka, ich-" sie wurde unterbrochen, als Sailor Mars mit ihrer Attacke begann, sie hatte gemerkt, dass Galaxia sie mit ihrem Armschmuck manipulierte. „Feuerringe...fliegt!" Sie traf Galaxia's Armbänder und Makoto, Minako und Haruka fielen zu Boden. Michiru fing Sailor Uranus auf und Bunny und Ami kümmerten sich um Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Venus.

Sie kamen wieder zu sich und schauten verwirrt in die erleichterten Gesichter ihrer Freunde. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Sailor Jupiter verwirrt. „Erzählen wir euch lieber ein anderes Mal." sagte Sailor Mars und sie halfen sich hoch. „Verdammt! Ich war so nah dran, aber ich bekomme eure Sternenkristalle noch, wartet nur ab! Ich werde das Universum regieren!" Galaxia bereitete eine Attacke vor.

„Schnell! Wir müssen unsere Kräfte vereinen! Nur dann können wir sie besiegen." rief Bunny. Die anderen nickten und machten sich bereit.

„Macht des Wassers..."

„Macht des Feuers..."

„Macht des Donners..."

„Macht der Herzen..."

„Macht des Windes...

„Macht der Meere..."

„Macht der Mondherzen..."

Gemeinsam riefen sie: „Fliegt und siegt!" und trafen Galaxia, sie hatte keine Chance mehr um auszuweichen. „Nein! Ich kann nicht verlieren! Ich bin Galaxia! Ich werde ewig Leben. Ich..." ein helles Licht erstrahlte und Galaxia verschwand. Überall um sie herum erschienen nun nach und nach Sternenkristalle die sanft funkelten. Der Kristall in dem Mamoru gefangen war zerbrach und Sailor Moon rannte auf ihn zu, die andern folgten ihr. Langsam wachte Mamoru auf uns schaute sich verwundert um. „Mamoru! Ich bin so froh dass es dir gut geht!" Bunny nahm ihn in ihre Arme.

Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Ihr habt mich gerettet, ich danke euch vom Herzen..." sie war sanft und lieblich. Sie drehten sich um und es erschien eine Frau vor ihnen. Sie hatte langes rotes Haar, trug ein edles Kleid und eine dazu passende Kopfbedeckung. „Ich bin Prinzessin Kakyuu." „Seid ihr etwa...die Prinzessin der Sailor Starlights?" fragte Sailor Jupiter erstaunt und bewunderte ihren Anmut. Diese nickte und lächelte traurig.

„Galaxia hielt mich gefangen. Als die Sailor Starlights davon erfuhren, wollten sie alles tun um mich zu befreien. Sie benutzte sie um an die Sternenkristalle zu kommen und drohte ihnen damit mir wehzutun, falls sie scheiterten. Ich wünschte sie wären einfach geflohen und hätten nicht mehr auf mich Acht gegeben. Dann hätten sie nicht so leiden müssen...Doch dank euch, konnte Galaxia besiegt und die Sternenkristalle befreit werden." Als sie sprach verschwanden nach und nach die Sternenkristalle.

„Wo sind die ganzen Sternenkristalle hin?" fragte Sailor Venus mit großen Augen. „Sie kehren nun zu ihren Besitzern zurück. Besser gesagt, auf deren Heimatplaneten, dort werden sie wiedergeboren. Doch sie können sich nicht mehr an ihr altes Leben erinnern." „Aber heißt das, den Sailor Starlights geht es gut?" fragte Sailor Merkur. Die Prinzessin nickte. „Ich werde nun zu ihnen zurückkehren und mich dort um sie kümmern. Doch bevor ich gehe, bringe ich euch zurück..." Alles um sie herum wurde schwarz und die Sailor Krieger fühlten sich plötzlich müde und ihre Augen fielen ihnen zu.

Sie hörten noch eine sanfte Stimme zu ihnen sprechen. „Wir sind euch allen auf ewig dankbar. Macht euch keine Sorge um die Sailor Starlights, ich werde ihnen alles erzählen..."

Plötzlich wachten sie alle in Haruka's und Michiru's Wohnung auf. Verwirrt schauten sie sich um. „War das etwa...alles nur ein Traum?" fragte Minako. „Das kann nicht sein!" rief Rei. „Haben wir wirklich alle dasselbe geträumt?" fragte sich Ami skeptisch. „Welcher Tag ist heute?" „Der 25. Dezember..." antwortete Michiru auf Makoto's Frage. „Unmöglich! Bist du dir sicher?" Michiru nickte. Mamoru stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Hangen dort draußen nicht vor kurzem noch Plakate der Three lights?" Die anderen erhoben sich schnell und schauten hinaus. „Du hast Recht!" rief Bunny. „Was ist hier nur los?" Minako war verwirrt, den anderen ging es genauso. „Warte mal sehen ob im Internet etwas steht..." Ami nahm ihren kleinen Laptop, den sie immer dabei hatte, aus ihrer Tasche heraus, und suchte nach den Three lights. „Hmm...Nichts gefunden. Es kommt einfach kein Ergebnis." Die andern schauten sich gegenseitig verwundert an. „Es ist so als hätte es die Three lights nie gegeben..."

* * *

><p>„Sieh doch, wie schön der Mond heute zu sehen ist." sagte Michiru, während sie ihren Kopf sanft an Haruka lehnte. Sie standen auf der Dachterrasse eines Hochhauses, die anderen waren ebenfalls bei ihnen. „Ich bin so froh dass dieser Alptraum endlich vorbei ist." Michiru nickte. „Es ist so schön mit allen gemeinsam das neue Jahr zu feiern und nicht mehr zurückzublicken." Sie sahen zu Bunny, Ami, Rei, Minako und Makoto die etwas weiter vor ihnen standen und sich um den besten Platz stritten. „Hey! Ich sitz da!" rief Bunny. „Ich war zuerst da!" sagte Rei und zeigte ihr die Zunge. „Du bist immer so gemein!" „Beruhigt euch doch!" rief Makoto, die versuchte den Streit zu schlichten.<p>

Plötzlich hörten sie einige Schritte, als sie sich umdrehte sahen sie Mamoru auf sich zu kommen. Bunny rannte direkt in seine Arme. „Mamoru! Du bist doch gekommen! Ich dachte du musstest noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen." Dieser lächelte. „Nichts ist mir wichtiger, als mit dir dieses Jahr zu ende zu bringen und das neue nur mit dir zu beginnen." „Ach Mamoru!" Sie küssten sich liebevoll.

„Es geht gleich los!" rief Minako gespannt. Michiru schaute Haruka kokett an. „Wie wär's wenn wir dieses Jahr mit etwas wundervollem beginnen?" „Wie meinst du-" doch noch bevor sie zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte Michiru sanft ihre Finger auf Haruka's Wange gelegt, sie zu sich gezogen und sie geküsst. Ihre Lippen trennten sich nicht, schließlich hörten sie die anderen runterzählen.

„5…4…3…2…1…Frohes neues Jahr!" Der Himmel füllte sich mit bunten Lichtern und überall knallte es laut.

Nun sahen sich Haruka und Michiru in die Augen und lächelten. „Besser hätte dieses Jahr nicht anfangen können." sagte Haruka und küsste sie erneut. Sie sahen in den Himmel und bewunderten lange die vielen verschiedenen Feuerwerke.

„Haruka, sieh da! Eine Sternschnuppe!" rief Michiru, als das Feuerwerk langsam zu Ende ging. „Hast du dir etwas gewünscht?" fragte Haruka und blickte zu Michiru diese lächelte, nahm ihre Hand und schaute ihr liebevoll in die Augen. „Ich brauche mir nichts zu wünschen. Ich bin glücklich, so wie es jetzt ist..."

_**E****NDE**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ^^ <strong>

**Ich arbeite schon an weiteren Fanfictions zu Sailor Moon, The legend of Zelda und Death note für 2015 :D**

**Ich bedanke mich fürs lesen und all die Reviews! Sie haben mich immer sehr glücklich gemacht und mich motiviert weiterzuschreiben :***

**Euch allen wünsche ich einen guten Rutsch in das neue Jahr und hoffe es wird ein sehr gutes Jahr für euch alle werden! **


End file.
